Thrax and Ozzie
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: The squel to Poison. Drix will find love with Thrax's Cousin. Thrax find's out about his family tree and so does Ozzie.
1. Chapter 1

C-Come on, Master…Y-You're being ridiculous," Ozzie stuttered, starting to feel the possibility of a punishment coming in. "I-I-If only you would just…you know…just get to know Klepta a little better, m-m-maybe…"

Before Ozzie could finish his words, something that felt—and tasted—like fabric was stuffed into his mouth out of nowhere. It was so huge and thick that Ozzie couldn't widen his mouth despite his elasticity to spit it out. He wanted to take it out but Thrax's glowing killer claw was quickly pressed lightly against his Adam's apple as a warning, making him swallow in fear.

"Don't you even think about it, Jones," Thrax growled, his yellow eyes glaring dangerously at him. "And don't say another word about Klepta. Have you forgotten who you are? Who you belong to?"

Ozzie let out a muffled whine, shaking his head slightly, not sure whether it meant for begging Thrax not to hurt him or that he had not forgotten his servitude to Thrax.

"Don't try telling me about whether or not I know my brother. I know him well enough to not trust him, even if he _is _related to me in blood. Do you want whatever happened to you with Finn to repeat itself on Klepta? I'd hate to hurt you again, and I'd hate to kill a brother."

Ozzie shook his head immediately this time, his eyes starting to brim with tears as he was reminded of his brutal experience of being torn apart repeatedly and the pain of losing a child that felt like he was being hit by a freight train. Thrax scowled as he hastily brushed the tears off Ozzie's eyes and attached the leash to his collar before dragging him into the bedroom.

"Thrax: No point using your tears on me this time, baby. You are still going to be punished for smart-talking at me."

So saying, he made Ozzie sit down on the floor by pushing down on the cell's shoulders. Ozzie watched in fearful anticipation as Thrax walked out of the room to goodness knows where. He could hear him slam the door, assuming that he left the motel and waited for about 30 seconds before Thrax's return could be heard with another sound of a slamming door. He had wanted to take out the gag if the virus wasn't going to show up anytime soon but luckily pulled his hand away at the last minute, all the while remaining seated at his spot for fear of being caught walking around without the virus' permission. Thrax, who was holding a shopping bag in his hand, took a look at Ozzie still the way he was and smirked.

"Good boy," Thrax said as he fished out the thing from the shopping bag and threw it at Ozzie's knees. It was a bundle of rope usually used to tie bulky things—the kind that was also used to tie people with. When asked by Ozzie's questioning eyes, Thrax smirked again, picked up the bundle of rope and tapped one end against Ozzie's cheek, saying, "I'm sure you have an idea what this is about. I have always wanted to try this ever since I tried to kill a guy who watched way too much TV."

Without warning, the virus pulled Ozzie up to his feet and undid the bundle of rope. He started off by tying the neck area, moving towards the chest, the arms, the waist, between the cell's legs—digging into his crotch in the process—and then around the wrist of the cell's half-nelson arms. By the time he was done, Ozzie found himself bound in the classic Japanese bondage of the Haudum culture.

"Perfect," Thrax smiled in satisfaction. He lowered Ozzie's pants within the confines until his bare buttocks were showing. The cell winced a little as he felt the robe rubbing coarsely against the membrane of his Butt, wondering nervously what his Master was trying to do.

Pulling at the leash, Thrax made Ozzie fall face down onto his lap. The cell knew this motion too well: He was going to be spanked as punishment. He could hear Thrax unbuckling his belt and could hear the sound of the belt being folded into half. It had been a very long while since he was last spanked and his heart felt as if it was climbing up to his throat as the feeling of trepidation crept in.

Thrax: You know I don't enjoy doing this, baby," Thrax said not as a question, but as a statement.

Even though Ozzie knew that in truth, he felt the exact opposite, he also knew better than to contradict him. Ozzie nodded, reluctantly resigned to his fate.

"Thrax: You know I'm doing this for your own good."

Ozzie nodded again.

Thrax: Good boy."

With that, the crack of Thrax's belt was soon heard on his buttock, delivering its first sting. Before it had a chance to simmer down, another one came. Ozzie tried to send his mind elsewhere, to focus on anything other than the pain, but the strength of Thrax's blow and the toughness of Thrax's belt that hit him were too strong for him to concentrate on anything else. If it weren't for the gag in his mouth, he would've been biting his lip till it bled, or worse, his tongue. After about 5 minutes, Ozzie couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if his membrane was going to peel and his butt was going to bleed all over the place. Tears falling freely down his cheeks, he let out muffled screams after screams, shaking his head and begging Thrax to stop with his sobs. Thrax still gave him no quarter. He continued spanking him with the belt for another 3 more minutes until Ozzie was sobbing desperately and uncontrollably, his face a salty teary mess.

Thrax: I'm not done with you yet, Jones," Thrax landed a last extra hard whack on Ozzie's brutalized butt before pushing him off his lap harshly. Then after that had to hobble a little because he was getting a bit of pins and needles from the lack of blood on the foot. His blindfold was removed and he could see an almost blurred vision of Thrax standing right in front of him under the dim glow of the bedside table lamp as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. His arms were still not taken down though.

"Thrax: Have you learnt your lesson now, baby?" Thrax asked, cupping his clawed hands on Ozzie's cheeks.

Ozzie nodded obediently, too tired from the second afterglow to say anything.

Thrax: Will you ever smart-talk to me again?"

Ozzie shook his head.

"Thrax: Good. Then you are forgiven."

So saying, the virus embraced the cell, laying the latter's head on the crook of his neck. He held him like that for a while before letting him go, his face showing as if that act had not happened as he undid the ropes that held up his slave's arms captive. Almost instantly, Ozzie fell forward into Thrax's arms, too weak to stand properly, in which the virus caught him just in time. ( 7 months later) Wakey-wakey, hanky-panky~!"

Ozzie woke up groggily at the sounds of girls giggling and chattering amongst themselves and hands shaking him awake while dragging off the blanket. One of them went to pull the curtains open and let the light in, making Ozzie groan as the blinding shine stung his eyes.

"What the dilly…? What time is it…?" Ozzie mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time for your wedding, silly!" Khora and Kincaid spoke simultaneously just like Rouge and Rodeo. "C'mon, get up, get up. We're gonna help you get ready to be the beautiful blushing bride!"

"I thought…I thought the wedding should be after one week…It's only, what, three days?" Ozzie looked about and was almost glad that Thrax was not sleeping with him, or they would've found that they have broken the tradition.

"Do not underestimate the power of the viruses, darling," Nooka said as she pulled Ozzie by the arm to make him get out of bed. "With a little elbow grease and contribution from everyone, we got everything set in no time flat."

"Settings, backgrounds, clothes, dinner reception, you name it, we've done it all, sweetie," Harriette, Flazen's daughter, chimed in. "All we need now is you and the ol' bugger to complete the piece!"

"Where are your parents?" Ozzie asked while allowing himself to be manhandled by the girls, noticing that it was only the Sisterhood's girls and the female young relatives he remembered seeing during the bachelorette party.

"Oh, they're all getting ready for the main event," Amrita, Trixy's daughter, replied with a gleeful shrug. "They're letting us young ones do the gussy up for you. C'mon, chop chop, Jonesy! This is the most important day of your life!"

-:-

"1…2…3…HEAVE-HO!"

Thrax yelped as he felt a flying sensation by the yank of his bed sheets before landing on the floor with a loud thud. Loud guffaws and whoops and sounds of high-fives were heard as Thrax groaned, trying to get back on his feet. The first thing he saw was Drix standing a foot away from him chuckling quietly, only to stop and back away a little when Thrax looked up and glared venomously at him with his bloodshot yellow eyes.

"Son of a …..!" Thrax swore. "What the fudge are you fruitloops doing?"

"Getting your Butt offa bed, that's what, wimp!" Klepta said, throwing a pillow at the older virus.

"Wake up, idiot!" Kurt shouted as he pulled off the blanket tangled around Thrax's body caused by the sudden pull. "Rise and shine! It's your big day today!"

"What in the world…?" Thrax massaged his temple, still trying to get around figuring out what the heck were his brothers waking him up when he barely slept for a few hours after an almost all-nighter with his beloved last night and also his slight hangover from the bachelor party boozing.

"Have you forgotten, Thrax?" Drix asked as he tried to help the virus up on his feet, only to be pushed away by him irritably. "It's your wedding day today. Time to get ready for your big day."

"My wedding don't happen till a week later, cold pill. You got your little school boy schedule right or somethin'?"

"Everything is all ready, you wacko!" Rouge and Rodeo rammed a pillow simultaneously at Thrax's head. "Those old geezers got everythin' worked out! Top speed, as a matter of fact, for their lil' 'Baby Thrax' and our lil' Jonesy's wedding. Spoiled little brat as usual," they rolled their eyes at that statement, "Figures."

"They're setting up the venue right now, so," Hershey grabbed Thrax by the collar and kicked the virus into the bathroom, "get your butt in there and clean up. You got a T4 cell to marry!"

-:-

Everyone spoke in hushed tones as they slowly filled up the Amberstone Chapel, the most famous wedding chapel in this rat city located at the left side of the heart, discussing about today's event. The chapel was a sight to behold as it displayed the result of hard work and cooperation put together by all the family members to make this occasion possible. Every hand and back of the seats was decorated with white and red flowers and pinkish-white ribbons and on the ceiling was littered with white and pink balloons with a bit of laces dangling fashionably in the air. Light shone through the stained glass of every chapel window that was decorated with white and pink little ribbons tied in a bow, illuminating the decors even more. The standard red carpet was laid across the room from the entrance of the chapel towards the altar. The altar itself was also equally prepped with flowers and ribbons, and certain areas were decorated with cellular satin sheets of soft colours, with Father Macross dressed in his religious attire at the ready for the grand occasion which was about to come. The seats were filled with Thrax's side of the family, since Ozzie was an orphan and had no family members to attend the occasion, but none of them seemed to mind the lack of the cell's side of the family. They were all dressed in the nines and were rather excited to find out how their new Black Death family member was going to look like in Majah's custom-made wedding attire, and they even had someone from the family being their personal cameraman and photographer to capture the wondrous moment.

Thrax drew in a breath, holding it in for a while before letting it out silently, trying as hard as he could to release his tension along with it. The rude awakening he got was all he needed to be reminded that once this was over and done with, Ozzie was officially going to be his lawful wedded mate. Somehow, the thought of going through the ceremony gave him butterflies in the stomach and he, for the first time in his fearless life as a Red Death virus, actually felt a slight bit of trepidation as to what was to come. Standing there wearing a slightly modernized version of a black traditional Ukrainian wedding dress suit worn way back during the Black Death ancestors' timeline, the virus scratched a non-existent itch and tugged a little at the slightly constricting collar around his neck. He was rather surprised—and a little pissed—when the boys showed him what he had to wear for the wedding, and thought they were playing a prank on him to humiliate him, but Cox confirmed it to the virus that this was what Majah made for his holy matrimony, by the express orders from Mrs. Roja, thus ending the discussion. It itched a little, what with the material used to match the traditional design as much as possible, but it was the collar that somehow bothered the virus till no end as the frills and the bow tie felt as if he was being sentenced to the old fashioned gallows.

"Dang this collar," Thrax cursed under his breath. "Make it even tighter, why don't you?"

"You're just nervous, wimp," Klepta whispered at his ear as he adjusted his cuffs on his sleeves. "Get over it."

Thrax glared venomously at his half-Rabies brother who was dressed in equally modernized traditional best man suit. He had no objections as to Cox being his best man when the older virus asked for it during the bachelor party, but was not a happy camper when he heard that Klepta and the twins, whom he had been spending all his time trying to beat them off his cell with a stick, were also becoming his best men along with one of his brothers from each mothers during him preparing for the wedding. Another 'express order' from the heads of the family, no doubt, although Thrax would not put aside the brothers volunteering to be the best man when asked, especially those he knew that they had grown attached to his beloved.

"Not helping, runt," Thrax growled. He stole a look at his sisters from each mothers gathered at the other side, posing as Ozzie's bridesmaids and muttered, "Where is Ozzie anyways?"

"Probably powdering his nose or something," the twins replied simultaneously. "Ah, how we wish we could see him change in his wedding outfit."

"Not even in your dreams, psychos."

"Do you guys have any idea what he is going to wear anyway?" Ambrose asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Nope," Edison shrugged. "Not even we were allowed to know what Jonesy is going to wear. In fact, when Emmett and I went to get the clothes from Majah, we were only allowed to take the buffoon's suit and we never got to see Jonesy's."

"He's not gonna wear some sort of weird maternity dress now, is he?" Hershey asked. "I mean, I know he's pregnant and got that lil' baby bump of his, but if Big Mama makes him wear that kind of ridiculous outfit…"

"If you don't shut your trap about my baby, I swear I'm gonna slice you in half, brother or not, wedding or not!" Thrax hissed under his breath, threatening to flex out his killer claw.

"Hey, chill, ol' buckaroo. I'm just sayin'."

"What's taking him so long?" Thrax muttered, trying to suppress another nervous sigh.

"You think maybe he's got cold feet?"

The twins had meant that as a joke, and as usual, received a venomous glare from the groom, but all the best men present could tell from his eyes that he couldn't hide the small hint of worry in them thinking about whether that possibility might be true. Ambrose and Edison walloped the back of the twins' head on Thrax's behalf as Klepta put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If there's anything I know about our doll, is that he ain't a quitter. He loves you too much to back out of this now. Take comfort in that and stop being the wimp you are, bro."

Thrax didn't know whether he was being comforted or insulted, but somehow he felt a little better. As he thought back, he realized that he and Ozzie had gone a long way to get to this stage. In the beginning, he had taken Ozzie in as his slave for the sheer satisfaction of vengeance, and that to satisfy his fascination for the first cell that almost defeated him. He had wanted to keep that relationship throughout the rest of the cell's miserable life, hoping to break him until he no longer had the will to fight and leave him to rot once he got bored of him, but in the City of Nana when the corrupt cop tried to grope Ozzie, his possessive instincts kicked in, one that he thought would never exist ever since he vowed to show no mercy or compassion on the day Trisha died. As days went by, his possessiveness and attachment grew to a point where he could no longer control or ignore, and though he put up a façade in front of Ozzie and others as a Master figure, his heart unexpectedly clench every time Ozzie was upset or begging to be forgiven or whenever Ozzie was showing a remote indication of closeness towards anyone other than him. The feeling of love he had long since forgotten surfaced and engulfed him like fire over a dry forest and consumed him to the point where he could not bear the thought of having Ozzie away from him as he carried on with his way of ordering Ozzie around and making him play along with his sick sexual fantasies. Everything negative he felt about Ozzie's feelings towards him was tenfold when he sort of betrayed him, but Ozzie's confession, and his willingness to go through the test his Big Mama made him do, made him feel like all those feelings could just go to hell and disappear as he reciprocated the cell's feelings with a passion no one could contain.

He loved him, and the feeling was mutual. That was all they needed now.

Soon, the long awaited wedding march played. Everyone stood up to face the entrance of the chapel hall, eager to witness the occasion. Thrax, who was pretending to be very interested with his claws, turned abruptly to face the entrance as well. He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and freeze into a virus popsicle as the flower-girls, played by some of the younger relatives of the Black Death family, marched in with the customary flower-scattering. Rouge and Rodeo reached out a hand on the virus' each shoulder to keep him grounded and focused, and chortled when they saw that the flower-girls were led by Kiaran, a red bow tied around its neck as it carried a basket of flowers, leading the girls as if it was meant for this job. Everyone else chuckled heartily and took pictures of the interesting display. Once the flower-girls reached the end of the line and stood at the bridesmaids' side, Nooka giggled and picked Kiaran up in her arms, cooing at it and praising it for its good work. Thrax rolled his eyes; there was no doubt the mutt his mate loved so much was trained to do this by his half-Ebola sister.

Everyone soon held their breaths as the main tune of the wedding march was played, indicating the bride was coming in. Slowly, Ozzie revealed himself, led by Drix as his representative of a 'father figure' down the aisle. Thrax was stunned at the sight before him. Ozzie, being the 'bride', was all dressed in white in the modernized traditional Ukrainian style. The dress started slightly below his shoulders and ran all the way to the floor, the back held up by Cox's daughters Miki—who was in all smiles at her wish to see Ozzie in a pretty wedding dress coming true—and Viki. The skirt was in layers, like rose petals, and was smooth and sleek, covering his baby bump perfectly. The girls obviously had fun with his morphing skills as they elongated Ozzie's hair and tied it up into a bun, letting a few strands dangling decoratively about his head. He had a white gold crown as a tiara to match, its veil covering his face that ran down past his chin and shoulders, but still transparent enough to let everyone see partial of Ozzie's face. He didn't have make-up on but it was quite obvious that his eyebrows were trimmed a little and his goatie was shaved and plucked off, and the bridesmaids who were part of his makeover were swelling with pride. As Ozzie and Drix stopped at the near end of the aisle, with Ozzie stealing an embarrassed glance at Thrax—probably thinking he looked like a fool in this getup—Thrax felt as if he had fallen in love with Ozzie all over again.

"To whom do you represent in the handover of this union of lovers?" Father Macross started the ceremony with the customary give-and-take session.

"I, Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, represent Osmosis Jones to hand him over to Thrax Roja," Drix replied as he gestured Ozzie to stand closer to Thrax's side.

"And to whom do you represent in the receiving of this union of lovers?" Father Macross addressed the Roja family.

"I, Dakara Roja, represent my son Thrax Roja to receive Osmosis Jones," Mr. Roja stood up and took Ozzie's hand and passed him to Thrax.

"So thus the union," Father Macross replied. "May the couple please step forward."

"Frank, I must look like a moron!" Ozzie whispered in an embarrassed tone as he took Thrax's arm, a tint of colour rushing to his cheeks.

"Hush, baby," Thrax whispered back as he led him to the front of the altar where Father Macross was standing. "You look beautiful."

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Thrax Roja and Mr. Osmosis Jones," Father Macross started the sermon. "Though they may be of a different race and species, and that their lives are comparable to the sky and the earth, nevertheless, true love prevails and they have beaten the odds in making an impossible relationship come true. Mr. Thrax Roja, as we all know, is a virus, great at what he does best in bringing cities to their knees in fear of death. Mr. Osmosis Jones, on the other hand, is the protector of cities, and having the sole purpose of stopping viruses like Mr. Thrax Roja from our honorable way of life. It is almost as if their relationship were not meant to be, as their purpose in life was to get at each other's throats," everyone in the chapel chuckled at this, "but they have gone past that hurdle, seen the world in each other's eyes, view things in each other's point of view, and felt each other's feelings in a way only they could comprehend."

Both Ozzie and Thrax smiled inwardly at this. Father Macross was almost right about that.

"Once mortal enemies, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A short silence ensued as the customary objection came in. Thrax and Ozzie held their breaths, hoping with their fingers crossed that no one, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood, suddenly have a change of heart about this wedding. Unbeknownst to them, the best men and bridesmaids seemed to be sending death glares to everyone, daring them to say anything.

"If there is no one to oppose this union," Father Macross smiled as he gestured one of the Black Death's boy relatives playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows."

The ring-bearer soon came up front between Thrax and Ozzie, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the groom was silver with small engravings of water waves along it and a blue sapphire studded on it, while the ring for the bride was gold with small engravings of fire flames along it with a red ruby studded on to match. The couple could tell that the rings were one of those custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.

"Do you, Thrax Roja, take Osmosis Jones as your lawful wedded mate," Father Macross finally said the words everyone has been waiting for, "to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Thrax took the ring and looked at it for a while. Within the ring, there was an engraving that read Love begins… and again, it confirmed to the virus that it was custom-made. He stole a glance at Ozzie. The cell he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at him in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation.

"I do," Thrax said as he slipped the ring on Ozzie's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And do you, Osmosis Jones, take Thrax Roja as your lawful wedded mate, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Ozzie took the ring and, like Thrax looked into it to see another engraving reading ...Never ends. He looked up at Thrax. So much has happened since they were together. He was both ridiculed and loved at the same time. Sometimes he felt that he was nothing but a slave to Thrax, but at other times, he felt that Thrax loved him so much he could explode. There was never a peaceful moment with Thrax, and he knew life was not going to be easy from then on, not with having a virus with an instinct to kill and a possible future killer as his heir. He knew he was going to be dragged further and further down into the depths of hell until there was no way back up to the life he used to know. He knew he was going to carry on with the lifestyle they led when he was still his slave, and the future of their child was anything but normal. Did he regret loving Thrax knowing the dangers ahead?

Not one bit.

"I do," Ozzie said with a blissful smile he had long since forgotten he had. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power invested in me by the ancestral generations of the Black Death, I now pronounce you mates. You may kiss the cell."

Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation as Thrax held Ozzie close by the waist and kissed him deeply. Father Macross announced them as 'The Jones-Roja Couple' and as they walked down the aisle with Thrax carrying Ozzie bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well. The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits, Nooka had got together with Majah and another one of their relatives who was half-Bird Flu from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for Thrax and Ozzie, with Ozzie wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while Thrax wore a Westernized yukata. Again, the girls made full use of Ozzie's elongated hair to bun it up and stick in those Japanese hair accessory pins they've been dying to try. Thrax almost swooned at the sight of it, and Ozzie took comfort in the fact that he was getting praises rather than teases from everyone who saw in this getup, especially from Klepta and the twins.

Wining (except for the pregnant Ozzie) and dining ensued as some of the family members came up to the stage to say a few words and well-wishing to the newly wed. Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood also spoke their words and hoped that Ozzie would take care of Thrax just as much as he took care of him, and surprisingly even Drix stood up on stage to wish them well.

"Where's Kiaran?" Ozzie said as he remembered he had to leave some scraps for the puppy's dinner.

"I think he's over there, bothering the lil' pregnant lady there," Rouge said as he pointed at the puppy yapping and wagging its tail at a female Black Death virus, who in turn chuckled and fed him some food. Ozzie excused himself and made his way to the table where she sat.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. Is my Kiaran bothering you?"

"No, no, not at all," the female virus laughed as she picked up the puppy and passed it to Ozzie. "He is just so adorable. Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks, Mrs.…"

"Yolanda. And it's 'Miss' now. I'm a widow."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that," Ozzie apologized, "I didn't know…"

"It's alright," Yolanda smiled good-naturedly. "He's been gone for quite a while now. I came with my sister and her family. They look after me well. Your Kiaran does remind me of my late husband's dog. He was a HIV virus from the AIDS family, you see, and someone figured out how to…"

"Wait, did you say HIV?"

"Yes, that's right. Pure-bred HIV virus who came from a city in Los Angeles."

"How far are you along now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm due in 3 weeks. Doctors told me it's a girl, and most probably will have my late husband's dominant genes. Is there something wrong?"

Ozzie looked down at Kiaran. The puppy looked back up at him with expectant eyes, as if telling him that he had found his true master and wished to be let go. He let out a sigh and smiled at Yolanda.

"I assume you know about HIV viruses and their dependency towards their dogs and their connected life span?"

"Well, my late husband did tell me briefly about it, and I have been wondering how to go about it since they died without the dog having the chance to procreate, so yeah, I guess I'm kinda worried about it."

"Then worry no more," Ozzie said as he passed the puppy to her. "Kiaran is all yours now."

"Wh…What?" Yolanda exclaimed, surprised at the sudden gesture. "Oh, no, I cannot impose…It's your wedding day…"

"No, no, I insist. Take it as a token of appreciation from me for coming down all this way to attend my wedding. We're family now. Besides, I think Kiaran needs a compatible master more than anything."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Yolanda replied as she took Kiaran from Ozzie's hands.

"A thank you would suffice, and make sure you bond him properly with your daughter."

"I…I will," Yolanda beamed as she held Kiaran close gratefully. "Thank you, thank you so much. No wonder Thrax married you."

"You take good care of your new Mistress now, you hear?" Ozzie leaned down to pat Kiaran's head. "Hopefully next time we'll meet again."

Kiaran yapped and licked Ozzie's nose in reply. Ozzie waved goodbye to the puppy before rejoining the table with his husband. Thrax wrapped an arm around Ozzie's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"What took you so long? Where's the mutt? I thought you went looking for him."

"It's OK. I decided to give him to someone he truly deserves."

Thrax and Klepta, who heard that, stole a look at Yolanda giggling at Kiaran licking her face and smiled in understanding.

( 8 months later) Thrax: Alright! Everyone make way and stay down! Don't move and nobody gets hurt!"

Everyone in the maternity clinic exclaimed in shock and horror and held their hands up in surrender as a black and white gel-cap pill barged in with his hand cannon aimed dangerously at them, especially husbands who accompanied their pregnant wives who tried protecting them in their arms and cowering at the closest corner possible to avoid getting shot. A few security guards tried to sneak up behind the pill but they were immediately slashed into half and melted into a pile of goo by a virus who was carrying a very pregnant and very due T4 cell in one arm.

"Alright, who's the leading midwife here?" the pill demanded as he stole a look at the cell who groaned in the virus' arms before addressing back to the crowd. When no one replied, he activated his hand cannon and aimed at the nearest nurse. "I'd appreciate a response, if you know what's good for you."

"I…I will take you to him," a male clinic attendant stood up from where he was lying, holding up a shaking hand. "Please, please don't hurt anybody."

"Make it snappy," the virus growled as he kicked the attendant, urging him to make a move as the pill used the cannon to shoot some sort of hardening gel around the entrance of the clinic and the windows so that no one would be able to escape. "And if I hear anyone doing anything funny, I will burn down this building and everyone in it, understood?"

It was a no-brainer that this was a hostage situation, and the perpetrators were no other than Thrax and Drix who tried to bring the pregnant Ozzie to a nearest midwife possible. Unlike normal cell pregnancies, Ozzie's gestation period was approximately about 5 months. They were in this city of Larry about to take it down when the day before their scheduled assassination, Ozzie's water suddenly broke and he soon went into labor. They couldn't go to the hospital at the risk of blowing their cover and no clinic or hospice would let them in without the possibility of being found and reported to the authorities. Once Ozzie's contractions started to get closer and more frequent and both the virus and the pill were not equipped in the birth department to help the cell deliver the child, they knew they had no choice but to resort to this hostile situation. Telling Chance, who had grown into a rather large and built mature germ dog, to guard the hostages, Drix took Ozzie in his arms and followed behind Thrax as the virus held the flat side of his killer claw against the attendant's back to make him go faster.

"Mmh…! Oh Frank, Drips, it hurts…!" Ozzie moaned, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out of his eyes.

"It's OK, Jones," Drix said as he cradled the cell closer. "We're almost there. Just hang in there. We're gonna get this baby out in no time."

"Oh, Frank-god I feel like I'm gonna explode…!"

"Ya ain't gonna explode, baby," Thrax turned to caress the cell's sweaty forehead while still ushering the attendant. "I promise it'll be all over before you know it."

The attendant led them all the way to the back of the clinic and walked down a short corridor that led them into a smaller building connected to the main one was where it came in handy for emergency births for those who couldn't make it to the hospital in time or those who are just around the neighborhood. Under the threat of Thrax's killer claw, the attendant opened the door to the midwife's office without knocking and was met with an annoyed look by the midwife who was looking through some files along with a young cell who looked like a midwife trainee.

"Thomas, what is the meaning of this? Don't you know how to knock anymore?" the midwife asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Brendan," the attendant named Thomas said as he revealed the trio behind him. "We've…got a situation."

"Great mother of Larry!" the midwife called Brendan widened his eyes in shock at the sight of Thrax and Ozzie in Drix's arms. "A virus and a T4 cell! Wh…What are you doing here…?"

"Get out," Thrax growled at the trainee, who wasted no time in leaving the office. He then turned to Brendan and said, "As you can see, we are gonna need your help."

"No, absolutely not! Pregnant or in labor or not, you are an abomination and an illegal to this city. I'm gonna have to report you…"

Thrax roared and slammed his killer claw onto the telephone and swept the midwife's cell phone off the table, smashing it to pieces, before he could reach over to get it to make the call. Grabbing Brendan by the collar and slamming him against the wall, the virus held his killer claw threateningly close against his face and glared at him, a murderous rumble escaping his throat.

"You will help my mate deliver my child, or else!"

"Or else what?" Brendan challenged. "Kill me? You don't scare me, virus."

"Well, I won't kill you. It'll be too easy on you. If you don't help us, I'm gonna have to start bringing in those patients waiting outside there one by one and slaughter them right in front of you, and if you still won't help, I'm gonna kill your staff next. You wouldn't want to have their blood on your hands now, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, believe me," Thrax said as he jerked his head at Drix, who in turn shoved Thomas towards Thrax. Thrax pointed the tip of his killer claw at Thomas' jugular, the sharp end dangerously hovering just inches above the membrane before continuing, "Believe me, doc. I have done far worse things than you can imagine."

Brendan seemed hesitant, but from the way the virus behaved, he knew resistance was futile. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Thomas, go prep up the delivery room. Call in June and Patricia and bring Masha who just ran out back here as well. It's about time she gets her first practical lesson."

-:-

Ozzie could no longer control the tears that flowed out of his eyes like rain. Beads of cold sweat littered his forehead and face and drenched through the clinic gown he was wearing as he held his mate's hand in a death grip. He let out a groan as another contraction hit and gasped for breath, trying to keep his mind in focus.

"C'mon, push along with the contractions! Don't hold back!"

Ozzie screamed as he bore down as hard as he could, his other hand gripping hard at Drix's. Just like the day he miscarried Finn's spawn back in the rat city where they met Cox, they discovered that lucky for Ozzie, he wasn't going to explode like the usual cells that get infected with a virus' spawn. He was fully dilated an hour after being prepped and ready lying on the birthing bed and had been pushing for almost half an hour now. At another push, Brendan told him to stop and take a break before proceeding.

"Ow, Ow, Owwww, it hurts…!" Ozzie moaned as he lay back, the pain strewn across his face as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"It's OK, baby," Thrax said as he stroked his hair. "You're doing very well. You can do this."

"Easy for you to say…! You're not the one pregnant…!"

"Baby, please…"

"I hate you! It's all your fault! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!"

"It's just the pain talking," Drix replied. "Don't mind him."

"God- it hurts…! Please get it out of me…!" Ozzie whined, letting go of his hold on Drix's hand and gripped at Thrax's trenchcoat, sobbing as his shoulders shook hard.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," Thrax whispered. "I'm here for you, baby. Just think about how beautiful our child's gonna be once it's in our arms, baby, please."

"I'm sorry, Thrax…I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…Please don't hate me…"

"No, I don't hate you. I would never hate you. I understand you're in pain. I'm right here for you, Ozzie baby."

"Alright," Brendan said as he returned to his position to catch the baby. "It's time to start pushing again."

Ozzie whined in protest, clinging onto Thrax. Thrax took his chin and kissed him deeply, trying the best he could to ease his pain if only just a little bit. At upon breaking from the kiss, Ozzie bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can't…I can't do this, Thrax…!"

"It's OK, baby. You can do this. Our child needs to see us as soon as possible, baby."

"We got your back, Jones," Drix joined in to encourage him as well. "You're doing great so far. Keep it up."

Ozzie took a few deep breaths before followed Brendan's coaching, pushing as hard as he could to get the child out. Thrax and Drix joined in the coaching as they showered their encouragements to the cell to help him along with the birth. As Brendan advised, Ozzie pushed whenever he felt a contraction. He could slowly feel the dull ache between his legs growing worse and more painful as he struggled to bring his child out into the world. When Brendan announced that he could see most of the head out, the pain of splitting in half hit tenfold, causing the … blades to spring out in defense mode beyond Ozzie's control, tearing through the clinic gown and shocking everyone who didn't know his ability present at this phenomena. Some of the … blades shrank back in but a new one would spring out whenever a jolt of pain from pushing shot through the cell's body.

"You're…You're almost there, sir," Brendan said as he took hold of the baby. He realized as he pried the baby out the birth canal that it was covered with a thick protective film. He tried to feel for a loose end of the film and started tugging at it gently, trying to pull it out.

"Spit! Owww' spit, it hurts!" Ozzie screamed, another ….. blade shot out of his back.

"You're doing very good, Ozzie baby," Thrax said as he winced at the pain of being cut by a ….. blade that shot out of the cell's knuckles. "Keep going, baby!"

"Just a bit more, Jones!" Drix encouraged as well. "You can do this."

Ozzie panted for a moment or two before bearing down hard.

"Just a little bit more, sir. Just a little bit more."

Another … blade shot out of Ozzie's leg, grazing Brendan on the shoulder.

"Push harder, sir! You're almost there!"

Ozzie bit his lip until it bled as he felt his saline blood soak through the sheet and more blades shot out of his knuckles, cutting the two who supported him unintentionally.

"Come on, baby, you're almost there."

Ozzie tossed his head from side to side, the pain feeling as if it was eating through his membrane.

"Keep going, Jones!"

A blade shot out of his hip and slashed through the bed sheets as Ozzie looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"One last push, sir. Give it all you got. Push, push!"

Ozzie fell back onto the bed, gasped for breath for a few seconds with his teary eyes wide open and shut them tight before taking a deep breath and arched his back, screaming as he gave it his all, making that last push with all his might. In that split second, tentacle blades of all conceivable shape and sizes shot out from every part of his body (except his nether regions), slashing, cutting and stabbing through anything within their proximity. Thrax and Drix, who had somehow sensed this was going to happen, had moved out of range when the blades shot out of the cell's neck, missing them by just inches, although their hands suffered the wrath of the tiny spikes that stabbed through their palms. Thomas was also lucky as he was standing a little bit beside Brendan with the blanket ready to hold the baby, the blade that shot out of Ozzie's ankle pressed against his elbow, pricking it a little and drawing a little blood.

The rest were not so lucky. Brendan's assistants June and Patricia were on either side of the bed handing small towels to Brendan to wipe down the blood and monitoring Ozzie and the baby's condition when the blades on Ozzie's hips shot out like spears and stabbed through their guts. Masha, the midwife trainee that Thrax shooed out before, had her first and last practical training as she tried to wipe Ozzie's sweat when she was in the way of the blades that shot out of his chest, literally impaling her. Brendan was equally impaled through his forehead with a really long thorn-like blade that shot out of Ozzie's middle. As soon as Ozzie could no longer feel the excruciating pain , he relaxed back onto the bed and his blades shrank back, sending the dead bodies tumbling to the ground.

"Oh…Oh Frank…I…I didn't mean to…" Ozzie sobbed in horror as he saw what he had unintentionally done.

"Don't mind them, baby," Thrax said as he held his bleeding hand. "Next time, we're gonna have to look for a midwife that is related to the HIV family. If the runt is right about 'em dogs as their life sustainer, that is."

"Is…Is it a boy or a girl?" Drix asked, bringing the stunned Thomas back to his senses.

Thomas seemed to be in shock as he picked up the bundle covered in protective film in shaking arms. Carrying it to a nearby counter mechanically, he took out a scalpel and cut through the thick film as the trio held their breaths, watching him do his work. He tore off the film surrounding the bundle of joy and turned to them with a face paler than a sheet of paper.

"C-C-Con…gratulations…" Thomas stuttered. "Y-Y-You have t-t-twins. A…boy and a g-g-girl…"

"Twins…?" Ozzie cupped his mouth, fresh tears flowing out of his eyes. "Oh my Frank…!"

Thrax walked over to the attendant and took the twins off his hands, in which the attendant soon fell on his knees in a stupor, his face in a traumatized state as his mind was still trying to digest what had just happened. Overwhelmed by the arrival of their children, Thrax and Ozzie was momentarily oblivious to the situation as they showered hugs and kisses on the squalling babies. Drix smiled and left the room to check on the hostages while the proud parents studied their babies' features. They were born with mostly Ozzie's features but with Thrax's colour both on their outer and inner body with a hint of blue for the membrane and had hair like Ozzie the faint colour of Thrax's dreads. The baby boy's hair was dangling lazily on one side of his face while the baby girl's hair was leaning a little towards the other side of her face and was shoulder-length. The girl had claws like Thrax while the boy hadn't, but occasionally his left index finger flexed and retracted on its own, glowing just like Thrax's killer claw. Thrax chuckled and stroke his babies' hair and kissed Ozzie's sweaty forehead.

"Thrax: They are beautiful, baby, just like you."

"They got half your eyes though," Ozzie smiled as he noticed that while the baby boy had yellow surrounded by greenish field on his right eye, the girl had it on her left.

"Ozzie: Thought of any names yet?"

"Names later, guys," Drix said as he came back with Chance in tow. "The feds are here. It'll be a matter of time before we're surrounded."

"Right," Thrax nodded and grabbed Thomas' collar, shaking him. "Hey, got an exit round here?"

"Back…door…" Thomas breathed, his facial expression looked like he was still out of it. "Straight…left…dark…alley…"

"Thanks to you, you'll live long enough to tell this to your grandchildren," Thrax smirked as he patted at the attendant's pale face. "C'mon, let's split."

As Thrax carried Ozzie bridal style while Drix helped carry one of the twins and made out of the exit, the sirens outside grew louder and Thomas continued staring in space, unaware that a tear trickled down his face.

Later

The trio sat on the window sill and watched behind the glass as the medics came in to carry the body of Jenkins and spraying disinfectant around the area, preparing it for quarantine. A huge crowd gathered below the apartment they were at, looking up at their direction to find out what was going on and wondering if Jenkins was another unfortunate victim of the Red Death's wrath. A whine from both the twins brought their attention.

"Looks like our little Ozzex is hungry for their Mama's milk," Thrax said as he took their son out of the makeshift sling around his shoulder. "We're gonna need to get a proper baby carrier soon."

"Yup, so is our little Ozma," Ozzie replied as he took the daughter out of his makeshift sling and undid the buttons of his shirt. He let Thrax pass him the boy and soon started feeding them. Chance whined in curiosity as it peered over Ozzie's shoulder to see the babies suckling hungrily on their 'mother'.

"I still can't help feeling fascinated over this," Drix said as he observed the feeding along with Chance. "Not only your body automatically develops a birth canal for the birth, your body actually automatically lactates to feed your child, although I must say, your breasts are not as big as I had expected it to be."

"I'm still a guy, mind you," Ozzie looked incredulously at the cold pill. "It'd be weird to see a guy with jugs now, don't cha think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How long are you going to tag along with us, cold pill?" Thrax grumbled as he wrapped a possessive arm around Ozzie's shoulder. "You promised to leave as soon as Ozzie's given birth, so what are you still doing here? It's been three weeks."

"I told you, virus, I'll leave when I find a suitable body," Drix retorted back as he checked his chest plates to see if his supply of ammos have regenerated. Ever since that fateful day he leapt off the albino rat and onto the seagull to follow after Ozzie and Thrax, he had been indirectly assisting the virus in his reign of terror to spread his disease. He claimed to be worried about Ozzie and offered to look out for the cell during his pregnancy and had promised to leave as soon as he gave birth, but in truth it was an excuse to convince them to let him stay with them. Thrax said that since he was going to be around, he might as well be useful, so his condition for allowing Drix to tag along was to allow him to infect him so that he could be of use to his killing spree. As reluctant as he was, Drix knew he had no choice if he wanted to stay with Ozzie, so he braced himself to be infected. The infection gave him the power of super-strength and regenerative properties of his ammos so he didn't have to get supplies all the time to reload his chest storage, but the infection bleached off his usual red-and-yellow complexion, making him black and white as he was now. He officially became Thrax's lackey and Ozzie's bodyguard as he did his bidding, invading cities and bringing it down to cinders just like the virus did to Frank and all others.

"That's what you said last week and the week before!"

"Yeah, well, none of them are of my taste, so you're gonna have to deal with it until I do find a city I want to spend the rest of my life in."

"I swear, cold pill, I'll…"

"I know, Drips," Ozzie suddenly voiced out, stopping Thrax from whatever he wanted to say.

"What do you mean? What do you know, Jones?" Drix asked in surprise.

"How you feel for me."

"What are you talking about? I don't…"

"He means he knows your stupid little semi-platonic-semi-romantic boy-next-door crush on you, you imbecile," Thrax huffed at Drix's futile attempts of denial. "I told you before, and I'm telling you now: You ain't gonna get it."

Drix was rendered speechless, twiddling his thumbs as he blushed, looking tentatively at Ozzie. Ozzie stared long and hard at Drix before he checked to see the twins had their fill or not and burped them.

"You can stay, Drips."

"What?" Drix and Thrax exclaimed simultaneously as they watched in disbelief at Ozzie putting the babies in their respective slings nonchalantly.

"You know I can never return your feelings, Drips, but I know for sure that my kids are going to need someone I can trust to take care of them," Ozzie chuckled at Chance's yap of protest, "Yes, Chance, you're a real good bodyguard for your little Master and Mistress, but at the way our lifestyle is heading, they are going to need all the protection they can get."

"But…But, baby, why him?" Thrax asked.

"I hope it's OK with you, hun," Ozzie looked up at him with those eyes that Thrax love and hate at the same time because he knew they would make him balk. "I mean, if not Drips, who else can you trust?"

Thrax looked at Drix grudgingly. He knew his mate was right. He trusted no one, not even his own side of the family, to look after his children. He wanted to raise his spawns his own way without having anyone from the family to corrupt them or interfere. He grew up in the circumstances that were not the most desirable of lives, and he didn't want history to repeat itself on his own flesh and blood. Besides, Drix had been with them long enough to go along with his conquest to spread his reign of terror, and had been very helpful thanks to his infection on him, and he had been keeping him in line when he promised his beloved that if he wanted to go around killing, he had to find someone who truly deserved death, like this Jenkins who was known to be a serial rapist but was released early from prison on a technicality. What else has he got to lose?

"Fine," Thrax sighed in defeat. "But if I see a hair missing out of my little pets…"

"I will personally stab myself with your claw and kill myself, don't worry," Drix said as he held up his hand in a swearing-in mode.

"Good."

As they looked down at the crowd below and watched as they took out their hand-held cameras and cell phones to take photos of Jenkins' body being taken out of the apartment and into the ambulance while being ushered by quarantine doctors and policemen to stay away, they hear a song that was played from a radio held by a teenager who stood a few feet away from the crowd watching the scene. Ozzie paid special attention to the lyrics and smiled inwardly at how it matched their relationship. Looking up at Thrax, he could tell that the virus felt the same way as well and shared a passionate kiss as the song carried on playing:

Your cruel device

Your Blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your trill

I wanna to love you but I better not touch

I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it to much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

your poison running though my veins your poison

I don't want to break this chains,

( Music….) Your mouth, so hot,

Your web iam caught,

Your skin so wet,

Black lace on sweat,

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins,

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,

Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin,

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison,

your poison running though my veins your poison,

I don't want to break this chains,

Running deep inside my veins

poison burning inside my veins,

one look could kill,

My pain your trill,

I wanna to love you but I better not touch.

I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it to much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

your poison running though my veins your poison

I don't want to break this chains

your poison running though my veins your poison

I don't want to break these chains

( Music….) I wanna to love you but I better not touch

I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it to much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

your poison running though my veins your poison

I don't want to break this chains…. Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A 18****th**** Cousin?**

**It's been 9 months since Ozzy and Thrax fell in love now that Ozzy had his children and is pregnant again Thrax has to tell him the family tree. ( At his Parents place) Big mama: Hello son. : Hello son and my two grandchildren. Hades: Good moring Oh Thrax my friend good to see you. Thrax: Ok one we were never friends and two what is he doing here? Big mama: He here to help his new singer make it big. ( Thrax's Cousin's and Uncle's come in) Thrax: Who's his new singer and who would want to be his new singer his annoying. Starfire: Hello Hades it is a lovely day. Hades: Starfire you have to sing so I can record iam never gonna make a CD unless you Sing Babe. ( She looks at him then she breaths) Starfire Singing:(Music)….. **

**Sparkling angel I believe. You were my savior in my time of by faith I couldn't hearAll the whispers, the warnings so clear.I see the angels,I'll lead them to your 's no escape now,No mercy no remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a angel, I couldn't seeYour dark intentions, your feelings for angel, tell me why?What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?I see the angels,I'll lead them to your doorThere's no escape nowNo mercy no moreNo remorse cause I still rememberThe smile when you tore me apartYou took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a have been we have reached the world may have failed you,It doesn't give you reason could have chosen a different path in smile when you tore me took my heart,Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into broke a promise and made me was all just a have been we have reached the end. Hades: Now you know babe I hate that song but you make it sound so good. ( She Slaps him) Hades: Ow. Starfire: You are such a baby I barley hit you. Hades: Your one to talk. Starfire: And what's that suppose to mean! Hades: uh oh I maded you mad. (This time she closed her eyes and she accidentally slapped Thrax when she open her eyes Hades was laughing and Thrax had his hand on his cheek) ( Starfire Gasps) Starfire: I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Hades! See what you maded me do! Hades: Me? You're the one who closed your eyes! Starfire: You could have told me he was in the way. HADES YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Hades: Whatever iam out. ( He leaves the room) Starfire: Idiot. I am so sorry Mr. uhh. What is your name? Thrax: My name is Thrax Roja this is Ozzy my mate. Starfire: Again sorry. Thrax: You didn't know it's ok. Who's your father? Starfire: Scar lion and My mother Scarlett she's dead. Thrax: Oh iam sorry. : Wait did you say Scarlett? Starfire: Yeah. Thrax: What was her maiden last name. Starfire: Well grandpa told me that his last name was Hill and Grandma's last name before she married him was Roja and …. Oh my god were cousins. Thrax: Yep. ( His cousin was just like her mother Strong, Brave, Beautiful, But very Dangerous, Sweet, but has a temper on her, He saw she had her father's eyes, But she had her mother's Black curly hair but her's was short, Her father green eyes and her mother's skin ) Hades: Time for another song baby. Starfire: Speaking of which were is Ratigan? Hades: Oh umm he. Umm. Starfire: His devoicing me Isn't he. Don't lie to me Hades iam not Stupid. Hades: Yes he is. Starfire: Ok. Now I got that figured out Time for a new song. Starfire Singing: Your cruel device, Your Blood, like ice, One look, could kill, My pain, your trill. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold, but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it to much, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins, your poison, I don't want to break this chains, ( Music….) Your mouth, so hot, Your web iam caught, Your skin so wet, Black lace on sweat, I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin, I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins, your poison, I don't want to break this chains, Running deep inside my veins poison burning deep inside my veins, One look could kill, My pain, your trill,. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you, but I want it to much, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, your poison running though my veins your poison I don't want to break these chains, Poisonnnnnn.( Music….) I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it to much, I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains…. Poison. Hades: What the heck kind of song was That Starfire Elizabeth Jones? Ozzy: Whoa, What a minute did you just say Jones? Starfire: Yeah that's my husbands last name it is my last name to until he divorce's me then it will be Lion again. Ozzy: Holy Jezz your husband is my cousin. (Thrax Laughs) Thrax: Baby I am getting to know your family tree and your know mine. Ozzy: Love ya. Thrax: Love ya to. Starfire: So until Ratigan Divorce's me were cousin's. Ozzy: Well whether he Divorce's you or not were still cousin's cause Your related to Thrax. Hades: Don't you ever sing that song again. Starfire: What poison it's a good song. Hades: No it's not it was playing at your mother's Funeral. Starfire: Oh my bad. Drix: Hey Everybody iam back from Hawaii. Hades: Oh hey Drips. How many times do I have to tell you don't you ever sing that song. Starfire: One time I sung it one time. Plus it kind of makes me think of my soon to be x-husband. Hades: Oh for the love of Zeus. Starfire I don't know what to do anymore. Starfire: You can start by saying my last name. Hades: What Jones? Starfire: No my maiden last name Hades Logan Underworld. Hades: I hate when you use my full name Starfire Elizabeth Lion. Starfire: Was that so bad? ( Ratigan walks in) Starfire: What do you want? Ratigan: I need you to sign this. Starfire: Why don't you forge my siguire you did it before. Ratigan: You know what why don't I do that instead I rather be doing that then seeing my x-wife! Starfire: Whatever. Just go. ( He leaves) Starfire: Tell me Hades why did I ever marry that man? Hades: Idk. Nexted Song please. ( Aku walks in) Aku: Hello Starfire. Starfire: You. Aku: Good to see you again. Starfire: Not this time but here's a song for you. Sit. ( He sit's) (Music…...) **

**Starfire Singing: Now that you're out of my lifeI'm so much betterYou thought that I'd be weak without youBut I'm strongerYou thought that I'd be broke without youBut I'm richerYou thought that I'd be sad without youI laugh harderYou thought I wouldn't grow without youNow I'm wiserThough that I'd be helpless without youBut I'm smarterYou thought that I'd be stressed without youBut I'm chillin'You thought I wouldn't sell without youSold 9 million ( She point's to herself) I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)( She point's to Aku)Thought I couldn't breathe without yaI'm inhalingYou thought I couldn't see without youPerfect visionYou thought I couldn't last without youBut I'm lastin'You thought that I would die without youBut I'm livin'Thought that I would fail without youBut I'm on topThought it would be over by nowBut it won't stopThought that I would self destructBut I'm still hereEven in my years to comeI'm still gon be here( She point's to herself) I'm a survivor ( Chorus) (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)I'm a survivor ( Chorus) (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)( She point's to Aku) I'm wishin' you the bestPray that you are blessedBring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness(I'm better than that)I'm not gon blast you on the radio(I'm better than that)I'm not gon lie on you and your family(I'm better than that)I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines('m better than that)I'm not gon compromise my Christianity(I'm better than that)You know I'm not gon diss you on the internetCause my mama taught me better than that( She point's to herself) I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)(Starfire) Oh (oh) oh (oh)...After of all of the darkness and sadnessSoon comes happinessIf I surround my self with positive thingsI'll gain prosperity( She point's to herself) I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)I'm not gon stop (What?)I'm gon work harder (What?)I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)I will survive (What?)Keep on survivin' (What?). ( Aku smirk's) Aku: You think you are so clever don't you? Starfire: What ever you say Aku it won't bring me down. ( Just as she was about to leave Aku says) Aku: You should have heard your mother call your father's name for help. ( She turn's to see him, Everybody looks at him Shocked ) Starfire: What? Aku: Your mother cried your father's name and then I killed her. Her last word was Dakara . ( was in Angry tears as he looked at this monster who killed his baby sister and Thrax, Ozzie and the family were looking at him with the same looks in clueing Adam 's Big brother) Starfire: Shut up! Aku: Oh did I upset you dear. Starfire: Go to Hades Murder! Aku: No you go to Hades. Starfire: So be it. ( That song Attack by 30 seconds to mars play's) ( He got the 1****st**** hit she flew into the Table. She Got up punched him and give him a bloodily nose. He Grabbed her arm and Twisted it she cried in pain but she stepped on his foot with her steel boot.) He whisper's in her ear. Aku Whispering: Your mother was beautiful like you so why don't you give up and let me take you to live with me. Starfire: Never! ( She flipped him and Threw him across the room she run across the table's and Grabbed a knife and held it to his neck) Starfire: I could kill you right now if I wanted to but your not worth it. Your worthless, Pathetic, weak, you think you big and bad well your not your just another Worthless Pathetic….. Boy. Hades: Ohhh burn. Starfire: Were done here get out of here NOW! ( He smirk's) Aku: You may think your all big and bad but your not I know one thing that can bring you down on your knees. ( He grabbed Dribs and held him there Starfire tried to go near him but Aku but his nail near his neck as a warning) Aku: Shall I kill him? Starfire: No. Don't I'll do what ever you want. ( He smile's) Aku: Get on your knees and plea for his life. ( She gets on her knees) Starfire: Aku please don't kill him he has so much to live for. Aku: Oh I am in a pickle shall I kill him or should you tell me what feelings do you have for him? Starfire: His…. Aku: The Truth nothing false you know I can tell when your lying. (Starfire Look's at Drix her eyes with tears as they tinkled) Starfire: His…. His a friend of mine a very good one in fact.( Aku's eyes went wide she was telling the truth she really did love him so he let him go and He lefted) ( She runs to Dribs and Hug's him) Starfire: Are you ok? Dribs: Yeah iam ok you got guts kid. Starfire: Thanks. Ozzie: Whoa man he was going to kill him, And those moves were cool you gotta show me those after I have my 3****rd**** child. Starfire: Ok Ozzie. : You really are my niece. ( She smiles) Drix: How can I ever repay you. Starfire: Ahh you don't need to. Drix: Oh but I want to you free tomorrow. Starfire: I have noting planed why? Drix: Tomorrow iam taking you out for you kindness to me my dear. Starfire: Ok. ( Later in Drips room) Thrax: You better not Hurt my cousin cold pill. : If she comes back in tears. Drix: I promise it won't happen I'll make sure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Date Love for a cold pill**

**It was the nexted day Ozzie haved let Drix wear Thrax's Tux for the date he haved with Starfire He was all ready down stairs he haved cologne on him, his Tie was black the Tux fit him well now all he need was Starfire to Come down the stairs he looked at his watch. Drix: What's taking so long? : You know how girls are they take there time. Ozzie: It's going to be a double date Dribs. Drix: What Why? Thrax: One I don't trust you even though my mate does and Two I promised him a date so iam going with you and Starfire. At last Starfire was coming down the Stairs. Rouge: Our cousin looks so Beautiful in the dress she's wearing Drips. Roude: Wait until you see her she'll take you breath away. ( Everybody looked at the girl coming down the stairs, she did Take his breath away, she was wearing a sparking purple dress that fit her like a glove and it looks beautiful on her, red lips stick, a sliver necklace with a sparking heart on it, white glove's and her eyes was twinkling and Sparkling Drix Look's her up and down with his mouth open then he closes it and smiles ) Drix: You look Beautiful. Starfire: Thank you. ( At the Diner) Starfire: This place is so fancy. Drix: I knew you would like it. Ozzie: It's so romantic. ( Then they were seated After some laughs, Talks, and Having food they really had a ball after that Drix was Walking Starfire to her car) Starfire: I really haved a great time this moring Drix. Drix: Your welcome dear. ( It was now 12:00 pm in the afternoon Drix haved just haved dinner with Starfire, Ozzie and Thrax, He has a chance right here and now to make his move on her) Drix: Umm Well I. ( Thrax and his family were watching this, Drix just grabbed her waist, dripped her and kissed her then he broke the kiss she was blushing) Drix: Oh sorry I don't know what got into me I should go. But before he could she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her she was giving him a freach kiss after that she smiled) Starfire: See you at home. ( She got in her car and lefted a questioning Drix to wonder what just happened back at the house) Thrax: What the heck was that cold pill? Drix: What? Thrax: You kissed my cousin and don't you dare say you didn't my whole family saw you kiss her. Drix: She kissed me back. : Your getting to close Cold pill. Drix: What do you mean by that? Thrax: What he mean's is you should take it slow not going fast. Big Mama: The nerve of you kissing my niece with out mine or my husbands permission. ( Starfire walks in) Starfire: Hey Drix. Drix: Hey. ( She giggle's and messes with her curl's) Starfire: Are you being bad for my aunt and uncle? Drix: No ma iam a cop. Starfire: Oh I never dated a good guy before I always liked the bad boys maybe because iam a villains daughter oh well, I rather have you then those villains anyway. ( She hugs him and Kisses his cheek, She kisses her Aunt's, Uncle's and Cousin's cheek's to) Hades: Yo Starfire, We need to go or are you staying here? Starfire: I'll be staying Hades you don't control me or boss me around. Hades: Watch it miss. Priss, Just because your Scar's only daughter and a princess does not mean. Starfire: I will give you the any Special words you told me this a hundreds times Hades I don't need to hear it again. Hades: Whatever iam out see you around kiddo. Starfire: Don't call me that. ( He leaves) Starfire: I hate it when he calls me kiddo. ( Drix's Laughs and kisses her cheek) Starfire: Very funny. : You know nobody has ever stood up to Hades before you're a chip off the old block you are. Starfire: Thanks Uncle Dakara. Adam: Oh great not another chip off the block. : Adam this is our niece Scarlett's only daughter. Adam: I know who this is Fruitloop. Hey I know about your mother. (Sighs) My baby sister oh god she was so young. Drix: Hey Starfire you want to. ( He whisper's in her ear her eyes grow wide but then she smiles and nods They go up stairs quickly) Thrax: What did he say to her Ozzie baby? Ozzie: Oh I heard him say if she wanted to do it with him and….. Thrax you better go upstairs and stop him. Thrax: He is not Going to do my cousin I don't care if I have to drag her kicking and screaming I don't want him anywhere near her. Then they were alone in his room. . Then Drix Sat nexted to her on his bed. Drix began to massage her shoulders. Immediately, Starfire closed her eyes. His touch slowly began to stimulate her and within minutes, low moans slipped from her soft lips. Drix caught on after a while, for it was then he too heard her sounds of pleasure, and it began to arouse him. He ceased while his brown-colored eyes glanced down to see his hands resting on the sides of her smooth arms. ( Radio: You're insecureDon't know what forYou're turning headsWhen you walk through the do-o-orDon't need make upTo cover upBeing the way that you are is en-o-oughEveryone else in the room can see itEveryone else but youBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh ohThat's what makes you beautifulSo c-come onYou got it wrongTo prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ongI don't know whyYou're being shyAnd turn away when I look into your else in the room can see itEveryone else but youBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh ohThat's what makes you beautifulNa na na na na na naaaa na naNa na na na na naNa na na na na na naaaa na naNa na na na na naBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tellYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulIf only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatelyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't know oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh oh ohYou don't know you're beautifulOh oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful) **

**Drix Thinking: God she look's Great in that black dress. she smiled, she turned around and faced Drix, You like what you see?" She asked.**

**Drix just blinked; she Looked at him and closed his mouth with her hand. "I thought so." She whispered, kissing him for the 3****rd**** time. She turned her back on him. Drix shook his head, refocusing his eyes; with a seductive growl, he grabbed Starfire by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her hungrily. She ran her fingers through his Hair and returned the kiss. He moved forwards, causing her to go backwards; they fell back onto The bed . They didn't break the kiss though; they continued it, and it deepened. He poked at her lips with his tongue. When she opened them, his tongue moved in, moving around inside of her mouth and wrapping itself around her tongue. As they kissed,**

**An hour later **

**They held each other tight while Drix gently brushed his fingers through Starfire's Curly Black hair. Starfire: I love you. Drix: I love you to My Starfire. ( Thrax comes in the room with everybody it was all ready to late, Starfire Gasps and grabs the cover to cover her up she blushes) Drix: What's the matter baby oh heyy. ( Drix thinking: Oh crap he's going to kill me.) Thrax: Starfire put on your clothes and get in you room right now I'll be there to deal with you later. ( She does as she's told and leaves the room) Thrax: COLD PILL you toke it to far! Drix: What she wanted it. : I don't give a flying fldoddle if she wanted it she's my niece, my baby sister's only daughter, I do not see a ring on her finger saying that you are her husband. Drix: That's because she was hiding it from you. Big Mama: 1****st**** you date my niece, Then you do her and now your saying you two are going to get married. Thrax: Ya'll just met yesterday. Drix: And yet I feel like I known her my whole life. Ozzie: Unbelievable you think you know her, How do You know her, She has a huge family I would like to know the rest of her family tree before she leave's, I bet you don't even love her. You probably dated her to get in her pants will it worked buddy how far are you going to take it? Drix: DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T LOVE HER JONES CAUSE I DO LOVE HER, I love her with all my heart. She is the only person who gets me, the person I trust with my heart, I did not date her to get in her pants I did it because she not like Thrax she's sweet, kind, she has a heart of gold, and she know me like a book. Ozzie: You yelled at me. You don't yell at a pregnant person. ( He goes into tears and leaves the room Thrax looks at Drix mad) Thrax: Don't you ever yell at my baby again, Baby come here Daddy Thrax will make it better. ( He goes after Ozzie) : You just stay in this room cold pill and think about what you done. ( Downstairs Drix didn't listen to , Thrax and Starfire were claming down Ozzie) Starfire: It's ok iam sure he didn't mean to yell at you Ozzie. ( He looks at her and smiles) Ozzie: Thanks. Starfire: Anytime. ( Hades walks in) Hades: Yo, Starfire. Starfire: I thought you went home? Hades: I forgot to tell you something. ( He whispers in her ear, her eyes become wide, she shakes her head no he shakes his head yes and she slaps him) Hades: Ok I deserved that. Starfire: Dang right you did. Why do you always go to a poker game and put my content on the line you know you always lose but this this you toke it to far there is no way iam going with that murderous monster. Hades: You have to we maded a deal. Starfire: Over my cold dead body. ( She goes into tears Hades tries to confer her but she does not want him anywhere near her, Her Cousin Thrax garbs her and hushes her Ozzie helps to) : What did you do? Hades: I lost her content in a game of poker. : To who? Hades: Aku. ( She cries even louder) Drix: You idiot, Who could you bet her contact. Hades: I do it all the time cold pill. : Drix is right you are an Idiot and I thought I told you to stay in your room. Drix: I wanted to make sure she was ok and safe and thank to this dummy she won't. Hades: Ok, I'll just back out of the deal it's no biggie. ( Starfire stops crying and looks at him all mad) Starfire: No biggie, It's always a no biggie to you, You never care how I feel when you do that, You always say your sorry you'll never do it again but you are never true to your word, You're a friggin liar Hades! That all you do is lie to me and you been doing it for a long time well no more either You can be honest or iam not going to be your singer anymore. Hades: Fine from now on I'll tell the truth. Starfire: Promise you better promise me this won't happen again Hades. Hades: I swear to Zeus I will never do this again as long as I am alive, I am I forgiven? Starfire: Not yet you have to get the contact you give Aku. ( He leaves) Drix: You ok? Starfire: Yeah I guess. ( He has her in his arms cuddling her) Drix: I love you. ( She looks at him but she just wants to stay in his arms she feels so safe in his arms like noting will harm her) Starfire says very sleepy: I love you to. ( She falls asleep in his arms he looks down and see's she's fallen asleep Everybody smiles, It was cute that she fall asleep in his arms) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The wedding of Starfire Lion and the cold pill**

**The nexted day they stared planning the wedding getting in touch with her family and friends. They were on the 3****rd**** day tomorrow was the big day and Starfire and Drix haved stayed away from each other. ( The doors opens) Drix: Hey, baby."**

**"Starfire: Dr…. Drix, what are you doing here?"**

**Drix didn't reply as he quickly but quietly went into Starfire's room and shut the door behind him. Starfire backed away a little to make way for him but cringed when he smelt alcohol on his breath and clothes.**

**"Starfire: Were you drinking?"**

**"A little," Drix admitted as he sat on the bed, massaging his temples and sighing almost in relief. "The guys heard of us being separated before the wedding day, and decided that I should celebrate some stupid bachelor's night with them. They friggin' dragged me unwillingly down to the nearest pub to drink the night away, claiming to celebrate my last day as a bachelor. Your Blue famely headed dude friend was also forced to join them as well since he was close friends with you, but he settled for coke instead of alcohol."**

**"Good ol' little health conscious blue boy," Starfire chuckled as he sat beside him, offering him a glass of juice to wash off the alcohol breath.**

**Thrax was like going all 'Alright everyone, let's par-tay'," Drix imitated Thrax's voice sarcastically, "and those crazy twins were asking me if I had any last words before I officially tie the knot and surrender my single life freedom, like it's some kind of a life sentence to me. What the fudge are they trying to imply?"**

**Starfire shrugged, grinning to her beloved, although deep down inside she knew that probably they said that to spite him because of their attachment towards her.**

**"I managed to slip out of the party when they were singing and dancing along with the band on the pub stage. I kinda left your Blue famely headed friend alone there, but I don't care. I wanted to see you. I don't give a rat's butt if it's bad luck to meet the bride before the wedding. You are my mate, and I have every right to see you," Drix pulled Starfire close to his chest, "I missed you.**

**"I missed you too," Starfire said as she hugged him back. "Three days without seeing you is giving me cabin fever."**

**"Three days? Has it been that long? The Sisterhood is taking rather good care of me. Just last night, the ladies celebrated my bachelorette party, We celebrated it at the hotel café and, don't worry, I didn't drink."**

**"Good, because I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Drix purred and made Starfire lay on the bed He then leaned close to Starfire's face and licked the girl's cheek. Starfire could tell from experience what that meant.**

**"Dr….. Drix, no, w-w-we shouldn't…" Starfire tried to push him away, although one side of her told her to shut the heck up and let it happen.**

**"C'mon, baby, I know you want it," Drix whispered as he nibbled at Starfire's neck. "I missed you."**

**"Starfire: Y…Yeah, b-b-but we've got plenty of time together anyway after the wedding. What's the rush?"**

**"Drix: Don't you miss me, baby?"**

**"Starfire: Of course I miss you, but…"**

**"Drix: Don't forget who you belong to, baby."**

**Those words soon turned Starfire on and threw everything rational out of the window.**

**Starfire: Yes. I'm yours. I'm all yours. The nexted day at the church everybody from Disney's, Hero's, Heroines, Villains and villainess, DreamWorks, etc was there even her friends from Kung fu panda were there. Soon, the long awaited wedding march played. Everyone stood up to face the entrance of the chapel hall, eager to witness the occasion. Drix, who was pretending to be very interested with his Hands, turned abruptly to face the entrance as well. He didn't whether to run and hide or stay rooted on the floor and freeze into a Cold pill popsicle as the flower-girls, played by some of the younger relatives of the Black Death family, marched in with the customary flower-scattering. Rouge and Rodeo reached out a hand on the Cold pill' each shoulder to keep him grounded and focused, and chortled when they saw that the flower-girls were led by Kiaran, a red bow tied around its neck as it carried a basket of flowers, leading the girls as if it was meant for this job. Everyone else chuckled heartily and took pictures of the interesting display. Once the flower-girls reached the end of the line and stood at the bridesmaids' side, Nooka giggled and picked Kiaran up in her arms, cooing at it and praising it for its good work. Everyone soon held their breaths as the main tune of the wedding march was played, indicating the bride was coming in. Slowly, Starfire revealed herself, led by Thrax as her representative of a 'father figure' down the aisle. Drix was stunned at the sight before him. Starfire, being the 'bride', was all dressed in white in the modernized traditional Ukrainian style. The dress didn't have sleeves it started slightly below her shoulders and ran all the way to the floor, the back held up by Cox's daughters Miki—who was in all smiles at her wish to see Starfire in a pretty wedding dress coming true—and Viki. The skirt was in layers, like rose petals, and was smooth and sleek, Starfire's Short curly hair looked longer, letting a few strands dangling decoratively about her head. She had a white gold crown as a tiara to match, its veil covering her face that ran down past her chin and shoulders, but still transparent enough to let everyone see partial of Starfire's face. She Didn't have make-up on. As Starfire and Thrax stopped at the near end of the aisle, with Starfire stealing an embarrassed glance at Drix—probably thinking she looked like a fool in this getup—Drix felt as if he had fallen in love with Starfire all over again. To whom do you represent in the handover of this union of lovers?" Father Macross started the ceremony with the customary give-and-take session.**

**"I, Thrax Roja, represent Starfire Elizabeth Lion to hand her over to Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, Thrax replied as he gestured Starfire to stand closer to Drix's side.**

**"And to whom do you represent in the receiving of this union of lovers?" Father Macross addressed the Roja family.**

**"I, Osmosis Jones, represent my Friend Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine to receive Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Ozzie stood up and took Starfire's hand and passed her to Drix.**

**"So thus the union," Father Macross replied. "May the couple please step forward."**

**"I feel so stupid !" Starfire whispered in an embarrassed tone as she took Drix's arm, a tint of colour rushing to her cheeks.**

**"Hush, baby," Drix whispered back as he led her to the front of the altar where Father Macross was standing. "You look beautiful." We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine and Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion," Father Macross started the sermon. "Though they may be of a different race and species, and that their lives are comparable to the sky and the earth, nevertheless, true love prevails and they have beaten the odds in making an impossible relationship come true. Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, as we all know, is a Cold pill, great at what he does best in bringing Villains to there knees. Miss. Starfire Elizabeth Lion, on the other hand, Is part Lion, Part virus and** **Part Human she may look like a villainess but she has a heart of gold she is also a Princess born from 's baby Sister Scarlett and Scar the only brother of Mufasa Lion I believe she has her mother's sprit and her father's as well. It is almost as if their relationship were meant to be, as their purpose in life was to Love and care for each other, everyone in the chapel awwed at this, "but they have gone past that hurdle, seen the world in each other's eyes, view things in each other's point of view, and felt each other's feelings in a way only they could comprehend." Both Starfire and Drix smiled inwardly at this. Father Macross was almost right about that.**

**"Once mortal enemies, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**A short silence ensued as the customary objection came in. Drix and Starfire held their breaths, hoping with their fingers crossed that no one, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Roja and the Sisterhood, suddenly have a change of heart about this wedding. Unbeknownst to them, the best men and bridesmaids seemed to be sending death glares to everyone, daring them to say anything. **"**If there is no one to oppose this union," Father Macross smiled as he gestured one of the Black Death's boy relatives playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows. The bride and groom would like to say there own vows before the rings are given. Drix: Starfire, From the moment I met you I said to myself god has sent me and angel, I want to wake up everyday laying nexted to your sweet face, You are truly a price of artwork, You have a heart of gold and you help people, You treat people with respect and love, I don't care if your part virus you're the sweetest, Friendly, Bravest, Kindhearted, person I ever met in my whole life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. ( Sweet tears come from Starfire's eyes) Father Macross: Now the Bride. Starfire: Drix, When I 1****st**** met you I knew you were a cop sure you got on my nerves but you showed me you care, Even though my heart was broken when you got a hold of it you fixed it and maded it whole again, I love you with all my heart you're the bravest, Kindest most wonderful man I ever met in my whole life and I stand here before family and Friends to give you every thing I will honor you and I will be faithful to you, what whatever life throws at us I know you'll always be there for me. ( Crowd goes Aww, Drix wraps a tear from he's eye) The ring-bearer soon came up front between Drix and Starfire, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the groom was silver with small engravings of water waves along it and the bride's Birth stone studded on it, while the ring for the bride was gold with small engravings of fire flames along it with a red ruby studded on to match. The couple could tell that the rings were one of those custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.**

**"Do you, Mr. Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine, take Starfire Elizabeth Lion as your lawful wedded wife," Father Macross finally said the words everyone has been waiting for, "to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

**Drix took the ring and looked at it for a while. Within the ring, there was an engraving that read Love begins… and again, it confirmed to the Cold pill that it was custom-made. He stole a glance at Starfire. The girl he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at her in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation.**

**"I do," Drix said as he slipped the ring on Starfire's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."**

**"And do you, Starfire Elizabeth Lion, take Drixo-Benzo-Methamphedamine as your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"**

**Starfire took the ring and, like Drix looked into it to see another engraving reading ...Never ends. She looked up at Drix And smiled. "I do," Starfire said with a blissful smile she had long since forgotten he had. "With this ring, I thee wed."**

**"Then by the power invested in me by the ancestral generations of the Black Death, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride, Everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation as Drix held Starfire close by the waist and kissed her deeply. Father Macross announced them as 'The Methamphedamine Couple' and as they walked down the aisle with Drix carrying Starfire bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well. The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits, Nooka had got together with Majah and another one of their relatives who was half-Bird Flu from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for Drix and Starfire, with Starfire wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while Drix wore a Westernized yukata. ( Starfire's hair was in a bun,) Drix almost swooned at the sight of it. Thrax: Welcome to the family cold pill. Drix: Will you stop calling me that now that were step-Cousins. Thrax: Not a chance. Ozzie: Hey honey. Thrax: Hey baby. Drix: Speaking of which were is my oh there you are. Starfire: Sorry dear, My Uncle Mufasa was talking to me. Scar: You better take care of my baby girl. Starfire: Daddy. : Don't worry Scar will make sure he doesn't hurt her. Scar: Thank you Dakara, You'll always be my brother- in- law. Mufasa: Come on Scar were going to be late for hunting season, Love you Starfire dear. Starfire: Love you to Uncle Mufasa and Daddy. ( She give her father and uncle Mufasa a kiss on the cheek and they leave) Starfire: So what are you going to do? Giene: Idk maybe find a nice Giene girl and have a family. Starfire: Ok bye Giene and everybody thanks for coming. Hades: well I better leave. Starfire: Where your going? Hades: I give your contact to Drix's I am no longer your manager he is will I better go back home seeing as nobody needs me. Starfire: Now hold the phone I did not tell you that you could do that you're my manager whiter you like it or not mister. Hades smiles: Yes ma. Starfire: Besides, we still need to hit that record Hades. Thrax: Is he annoying you cuz? Starfire: No but he need to go back to the underworld and dust off his Cds to go record. ( Hades leaves and Drix comes behind he spins her around, Dips her and Kisses her) Drix: Maybe you are just like your cousin. Starfire: You'll be surprised the apple does not fall far from the tree. Drix: Your not gonna call me cold pill are ya hon? Starfire: No I would never call you that dear. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Iam pregnant and Ozzie and Thrax's 3****rd**** born**

**Drix: Moring hon. Starfire: Moring. ( He gives her a kiss.) Hades: Starfire how you feeling? Starfire: Hades shut up. Hades: What he does not know that you been throwing up and your late on your monthly. ( Thrax, Ozzie and the family look at him and Starfire.) Starfire: You Fruitloop I didn't want him to know yet! Drix: Hon your not pregnant are you? ( She looks at Hades with an angry look and she looks at Drix, She closes her eyes and breaths) Starfire: Yes I am pregnant me and Hades found out Yesterday when I told him I was 2 month's late on my monthly. ( He smiles and Kisses her) Drix: Why didn't you tell me? Starfire: Your not mad. Drix: No iam happy iam going to be a father. Ozzie: Oh. (Starfire Looks at Ozzie and she see's water going down his leg) Starfire: OZZIE YOUR WATER BROKE! ( Thrax looks at him it is true he can see the water going down his leg) Drix: Omg. Starfire: Hades go get Raffik and hurry, Ozzie lay down on the bed, Thrax get some towel's, Drix go get some hot water Now. ( They do this and Raffik arrives) Raffik: All my years I never delivered a cell baby. Starfire: Raffik you're here to tell him to push iam delivering this baby I done it before with Belle. Raffik: Whatever you say princess. ( Thrax come's with the towel's and Drix came in with the hot water) Starfire: Ok Ozzie ready. ( He breaths in and out) Starfire: Ok push. ( After 7 mins of pushing the baby came out) Ozzie: What is it? Starfire: It's a boy Ozzie. Thrax: You did it baby. Ozzie: No we did it. ( Starfire hands him his child after she put the baby in a towel and diaper) Ozzie: You want to name him Thrax? Thrax: Yeah welcome to the world Jacob Ozzax Jones- Roja. ( He tickles his son and kisses Ozzie) Thrax: Thank you Starfire. Starfire: Anytime cuz. ( Drix gives his wife a kiss) Drix: You did great hon I can't wait for our little baby. ( She smiles) Dakara: Will I hope my great niece or Nephew will be like there mother. Drix: Very funny. Thrax: I hope your baby come's out healthy and strong Starfire. Starfire: Thank you Thrax. ( Drix kisses Starfire) Later in there room. Drix: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( She was in his arms and she was tried) Drix: Sleep hon. ( Starfire goes to sleep, Drix gets up and puts on her night gown for her and he kisses her head he lays down and put's her head on his chest and lets her sleep) Drix Singing: I never had no one that I could count onI've been let down so many timesI was tired of hurtin'So tired of searchin'Til you walked into my lifeIt was a feelin' I'd never knownAnd for the first time, I didn't feel aloneYou're more than a loverThere could never be anotherTo make me feel the way you doOh, we just get closerI fall in love all overEvery time I look at youI don't know where I'd beWithout you here with meLife with you makes perfect senseYou're my best friendYou're my best friend, oh yeahYou stand by meAnd you believe in meLike nobody ever hasWhen my world goes crazyYou're right there to save meYou make me see how much I haveAnd I still tremble when we touchAnd oh the look in your eyesWhen we make loveYou're more than a loverThere could never be anotherTo make me feel the way you doOh, we just get closerI fall in love all overEvery time I look at youI don't know where I'd beWithout you here with meLife with you makes perfect senseYou're my best friendYou're my best friendYou're more than a loverThere could never be anotherTo make me feel the way you doOh, we just get closerI fall in love all overEvery time I look at youI don't know where I'd beWithout you here with meLife with you makes perfect senseYou're my best friendYou're my best friendYou're my best friend. Drix whisper's: I love you with all my heart Starfire. ( He falls asleep and she's still on his chest but she heard the song she had tears running down they were happy tears finally she found some on who cared for her, She goes back to sleep)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Trouble starts**

**Hades: Starfire lay down your going to drive your self mad. Starfire: You shouldn't have invited Aku you know what that monster did to my mother. Hades: Yes I do I held her cold dead body Starfire. (Dakara and the family comes in) Starfire: Good god Hades I can't believe you. ( Aku show's up) Aku: Hey Starfire. ( He put's his claw under her chin and she slap's his claw) Aku: Oh I like it when you get mad. Hades: Aku we maded a deal give it back. Aku: 1****st**** things 1****st****. How bad do you want your mother's necklace back sweetheart? Starfire: Just give it here Aku iam in no mood to play your stupid games. ( He slaps her) Aku: You are your mother's daughter, Weak, Pathetic, Clueless, hopeless, Beautiful but you have you father's bad attitude. My dear lady you think you are clever and bad but your not. Your pretty you have charm and class, but what your lacking is sass you can't tell the difference from the truth and a lie. Your so stupid sometimes but baby I think we both know that you don't have the guts to stand up for your self and while you crying to your husband here's my number call me when you want a man and not a punching bag. Starfire: You leave my mother and my husband out of this, My mother was not weak, Pathetic, Hopeless or clueless. It is you who is the Stupid one, My husband is not a punching bag he is more of a man then you'll ever be! ( He rise's his hand to backhand her but genie come) Genie: Don't you dare hit her! Starfire: Genie? ( Genie hit's Aku then Aku leaves after he got a black eye and a bloody nose) Drix: You ok dear? Starfire: Yeah iam fine. Dakara: If he ever talk's bad about my little sister again he will be dead. You ok sweetheart? Starfire: Yeah iam ok Uncle Dakara. Thrax: He will pay sweetheart. Starfire: You don't have to. ( Thrax holds up his hand) Thrax: Your family no one threatens my family and gets away with it. I love you Starfire you're the sweetest little cousin I ever haved. ( He ruffle's her hair and kisses her cheek) Later in Drix and Starfire's Room. Drix: Are you sure your ok hon. Starfire: No. ( She cry's) I can't handle him anymore he keeps bring up my mother and saying how he enjoyed killing her. Drix: Come here Baby. ( He gets her off the floor, Lays her on his chest when they get in the bed and claims her down) Drix: Shhh I am here I am here Shhh everything is going to be ok. Shhh. I'll always be here for you. Starfire: I love you. Drix: I love you to. ( She cry's even more) Drix: Let it out baby let it out. ( Thrax and the family comes in) Drix: It's ok, I am here, I am here for ya. ( She stop's crying and looks at him she kisses him) Drix: I love you know that right? Starfire: Yes. ( She closes her eyes and fall's asleep) Drix: She's so cute when she fall's asleep on my chest. Thrax: Is she ok? Drix: She is now. ( Thrax moves her hair out of her face) Thrax: Don't worry sweetheart he will pay he will pay. ( Awww Thrax is such a caring cousin) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aku is dead and Now Starfire is 6 months pregnant**

**Thrax: Listen Aku stay away from my cousin or else. Aku: I ain't scared of you, You cousin is so much like your father and her mother, Weak, stupid, she's not very clever, she is so beautiful though and she is so uptight. Thrax: You can make fun of me all you want but when you drag my dad in this it is on like doggy knog. ( Thrax hits and Then he kills Aku) Thrax: Let that be lesson to ya never mess with my family again. ( Back at the house) Thrax: Hey Starfire. Starfire? Hades: Oh she's at the doctor's office to check on the baby. Thrax: You can tell her that Aku won't be annoying her anyone. Hades: Ok she'll be back in 10 mins. ( 10 mins later Starfire came back) Thrax: Hey Sweetie. Starfire: Hey the baby is doing fine. Thrax: That's good. Starfire: I know what you did and thanks Thrax you're the greatest cousin ever. Thrax: Your welcome cuz. ( In Drix and Starfire's room) Drix: Hey hon how's our baby. Starfire: It's doing fine. Drix: Come here baby and lay down on my chest. (She does Drix told her to do) Drix: Baby I want a kiss. ( She give's him a kiss then she fall's asleep. Thrax: How she doing. Drix: Good, Stop asking. Thrax: No she's my cousin. Drix: She's my wife, Stop being over protective. Thrax: I don't have to listen to you if she wants me to stop protecting her I will and until she does cold pill butt out of family bussniess. Drix: Hey I am your step- Cousin wither you like it or not so that means were family. Thrax: Where only related by marriage, Trust me if we weren't I would get you back for yelling at my baby but iam not cause your married to my cousin, So you better be very grateful and happy your family. ( Later at night, Starfire opens her eyes and starts screaming) Drix: What's wrong? Starfire: I haved a nightmare. ( She cries) Drix: Shhhhh iam here iam here baby I will never leave your side. ( after she cried she goes back to sleep, On Drix's Chest, and Drix hears the radio in the nexted room) Radio: Don't look at meMm, mm,Yeah, eah, oh, ooh, Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breatheNow and then I get insecure, from all the painFeel so ashamedI am beautiful no matter what they sayWords can't bring me downI am beautiful in every single wayYes words can't bring me down, Oh noSo don't you bring me down todayTo all your friends you're deliriousSo consumed in all your doomTrying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone,Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?You are beautiful no matter what they sayWords can't bring you down, no, noCause you are beautiful in every single wayYes words can't bring you down. Oh, noSo don't you bring me down todayNo matter what we do, (No matter what we do)No matter what we say, (No matter what we say)We're the song that's out of tune, (yeah) full of beautiful mistakes (oh yeah)And everywhere we go, (And everywhere we go) The sun will always shine(The sun will always, always, shine)But tomorrow we might awake on the other side'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they sayYes words won't bring us down, noWe are beautiful in every single wayYes words can't bring us down, oh, noSo don't you bring me down todayMm, yeah, don't you bring me down todayYeah, yeah, ooh,Don't you bring me down, ooh, today. ( Drix looks at Starfire and brush her hair out of her face he kisses her cheek) Drix: Goodnight my shining beautiful Starfire. ( He sleep's) ( Thrax: Ok I have to admit that was very cute and iam glad Aku's gone. Drix: Me to. Ozzy: Hey guess what I know what's going to happen on the nexted chapter. Me: Shut up don't give it away. Ozzy: Ok. Thrax: It's ok baby iam here.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What the heck Dude?**

**Drix: Hey baby. Starfire: Hey. Ratigan: Starfire I need to talk to you now. Starfire: Oh good god what are you doing here? Ratigan: Just came to talk. Starfire: Fine you have one min. Ratigan: I want to talk to her alone cold pill. Drix: Fine. I'll be outside if you need me. ( He goes outside) Ratigan: I missed you so much. Starfire: You shouldn't have cheated on me. Ratigan: Hades iam going to kill you. Starfire: ah ha I knew it I ticked it out of ya. Ratigan: Dang it Starfire! ( He slap's her and she land's on the floor) Starfire: Ow careful iam with child. Ratigan: The cold pill got you pregnant? Starfire: That cold pill is my husband YOU FRUITLOOP! ( He hits her again) Ratigan: HOW dare you move on, How dare you even think I hated you, HOW Dare you break my heart, I loved you. Starfire: If you loved me so much why did you cheat on me hmmmm. Ratigan: Dang it Starfire, That cold pill can't protect you, you need a man who loves you. Starfire: The only thing you loved me for was my body. ( This time he hit's her and gives her a black eye and a bloody nose) Starfire: And all you did was hurt and abuse me. ( He rise's his hand again but this time Thrax attack's him) Thrax: You bas….! Leave my cousin. ( Ratigan finally leaves after getting a bloodily nose and a black eye) Thrax: My baby Cousin. ( He goes to her) Thrax: Iam here iam here. ( Drix and the family come in) Thrax: Where the heck were you! You lefted her with that monster! Starfire: Thrax. Please stop. ( Drix's eye's widen his wife has a bloody nose and a black eye) Drix: Omg what did he do to you! ( She cries) Starfire: He hit me just like he use to. Drix: I got you, Drix is here, I won't let that monster harm you again, Thrax I want you to kill him. Thrax: You don't have to tell me twice. ( Later in Drix and Starfire's Room at night) Starfire is sleeping on Drix's chest her face is washed but the black eye is still there. Drix can't sleep he just can't believe he lefted them alone together if he knew this was going to happen he never would have step foot out that door. Drix Thinking: My poor baby, My poor sweet wife, That Bas….. If Thrax does not kill him I will. ( Meanwhile in Thrax's and Ozzie's room) Thrax thinking: He will not get away with this I will make that Bas… pay for hurting my baby cousin. Even if it cost's me my life, he will not hurt my family and get away with it, Don't worry Starfire I will protect you. Alway's ( Me: Wow did not see that coming. Thrax: I can't wait until the nexted chapter Ratigan is going. Drix: Hey don't give it away. Thrax: Sorry iam so exited to see what iam going to do to that jerk. Genie: Aren't you a little to over protective Thrax? Thrax: No I love my cousin SHUT UP! I will protect my cousin, I don't care if it cost's me my life I will protect her.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Goodbye Ratigan and Omg the babies**

**( In Ratigan's home) Ratigan Singing: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (**_**I confess to God almighty**_**)Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (**_**To blessed Mary ever Virgin**_**)Beato Michaeli archangelo (**_**To the blessed archangel Michael**_**)Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (**_**To the holy apostles, to all the saints**_**) **

**Beata MariaYou know I am a righteous manOf my virtue I am justly proud**

**Et tibit Pater (**_**And to you, Father**_**)**

**Beata MariaYou know I'm so much purer thanThe common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

**Quia peccavi nimis (**_**That I have sinned**_**)**

**Then tell me, MariaWhy I see her dancing thereWhy her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

**Cogitatione (**_**In thought**_**)**

**I feel her, I see herThe sun caught in raven hairIs blazing in me out of all control **

**Verbo et opere (**_**In word and deed**_**)**

**Like fireHellfireThis fire in my skinThis burningDesireIs turning me to sin**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (**_**Through my fault**_**)**

**I'm not to blame**

**Mea culpa (**_**Through my fault**_**)**

**It is the gypsy girlThe witch who sent this flame**

**Mea maxima culpa (**_**Through my most griveous fault**_**)**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (**_**Through my fault**_**)**

**If in God's plan**

**Mea culpa (**_**Through my fault**_**)**

**He made the devil so muchStronger than a man**

**Mea maxima culpa (**_**Through my most griveous fault**_**)**

**Protect me, MariaDon't let this siren cast her spellDon't let her fire sear my flesh and boneDestroy Starfire,And let her taste the fires of hellOr else let her be mine and mine alone. HellfireDark fireNow gypsy, it's your turnChoose me orYour pyreBe mine or you will burn**

**Kyrie Eleison (**_**Lord have mercy**_**) **

**God have mercy on her**

**Kyrie Eleison (**_**Lord have mercy**_**)**

**God have mercy on me**

**Kyrie Eleison (**_**Lord have mercy**_**)**

**But she will be mineOr she will burn!**

**( Thrax comes in) Ratigan: What are you doing here? Thrax: I came to make you pay. Ratigan: Your just like her, But her beauty is more then any goddess I've seen. ( Thrax is tried of this guy, He kills him with one single claw) Back at the house. Starfire: GET RAFFIK NOW! Thrax: What's going on? Drix: my kid is coming. ( Raffik arrives and goes in the room with Starfire, 2 hours later) Raffik: Drix, You have twin a boy and a girl. Drix: Twins? Oh my babies. How's Starfire. Raffik: Iam Afraid to tell you this but she didn't make it. Drix: Omg NOooo my baby. ( He cries) Thrax: Take me, Take me, Please anything but her PLEASE! Dakara: WHYYYYY! ( Starfire walk's out) Starfire: What the heck is going on? Drix: Omg Starfire, I though you died. Starfire: I did, Hades Brought me back to life. ( Drix hug's and kisses his wife, He looks at Hades.) Drix: Thank you, Thank you so much. Hades: I use to do that when Ratigan killed her. ( Later at night) Drix: I was so scared I though I losted you. Starfire: You will never lose me I will be with you as long as you live. Drix: Me to, Me to. ( Me: Ok that was close. Thrax: Thank god Hades saved her. Hades: No biggie. Drix: Thank you for saving my baby. Hades: Anytime. Ozzy: I can't wait until the nexted chapter) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What have you done?**

**Hades was walking and seem a little nervous. Starfire: What's wrong Hades? Hades thinking: Should I tell her no I won't. Starfire: Hades? Hades: Please don't hurt me. Starfire: I would never hurt you what's wrong? Hades: I….. I maybe Accidentally brought Aku back to life. ( He filched when she touched him and she slapped him) Starfire: YOU DID WHAT! Hades: It was an accident I swear. Starfire: Oh my god. ( She cries) Drix: What have you done to her? Thrax: The truth Hades. Hades: I brought Aku back to life. Thrax: YOU IDIOT! IF that Monster come anywhere near her I'll have your head for this. Starfire: I'll be back. ( Starfire goes to a church a church that is for Aku, She does not want to face Aku again, She see's a statue of Aku, How she hate's him but she look's at the Statue and show's no fear.) Starfire Singing: I will not make the same mistakes that you didI will not let myself cause my heart so much miseryI will not break the way you didYou fell so hardI've learned the hard way, to never let it get that farBecause of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe sideSo I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trustNot only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraidI lose my wayAnd it's not too long before you point it outI cannot cryBecause I know that's weakness in your eyesI'm forced to fake, a smile, a laughEvery day of my lifeMy heart can't possibly breakWhen it wasn't even whole to start withBecause of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe sideSo I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trustNot only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraidI watched you dieI heard you cryEvery night in your sleepI was so youngYou should have known better than to lean on meYou never thought of anyone elseYou just saw your painAnd now I cryIn the middle of the nightFor the same damn thingBecause of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe sideSo I don't get hurtBecause of youI tried my hardest just to forget everythingBecause of youI don't know how to let anyone else inBecause of youI'm ashamed of my life because it's emptyBecause of youI am afraidBecause of youBecause of you. **

**Aku: Because of me? ( Starfire turns around in fear) Aku smirks: You don't need to be afraid anymore, I seen what I done to you and iam here to say that I am truly sorry, for killing your mother, For making you fear me I shouldn't have made you the way you are today. ( She look's away from him tears running down her face) Aku: Come here let me hold you please forgive me. Starfire Thinking: He's just ticking you. Aku: I am not ticking you this time, I really mean it, I am sorry. ( He walks up to her and turns her around she doesn't look him in the face tears still coming down) Aku: Please stop crying iam so sorry Starfire. Look at me honey. ( He lifts her chin, and give's her a hug she cry's in his chest) Aku: Shhhhh I know, I know. (Drix and her family see this they can not believe what there seeing) Aku: Come on I'll take you to that husband of your's. Drix: Iam already here. ( Starfire runs to him) Drix: I got ya, Shhhhhhhh I got ya. ( He kisses her forehead) Aku: Well I'll be leavening. Hades: You touch her again. Aku: Cool your jets Hades no need for the red fire I just wanted to tell her iam sorry for every thing I've done to her, I won't be brohering her any more you can count on that. ( He leaves and Back at the house it was night time) Starfire singing: I don't know if You can hear meOr if You're even thereI don't know if You would listenTo a Princess's prayerYes, I know I'm just an outcastI shouldn't speak to youStill I see Your face and wonderWere You once an outcast too?**

**God help the outcastsHungry from birthShow them the mercyThey don't find on earthGod help my peopleWe look to You stillGod help the outcastsOr nobody will**

**I ask for wealthI ask for fameI ask for glory to shine on my nameI ask for love I can posessI ask for God and His angels to bless me**

**I ask for nothingI can get byBut I know so manyLess lucky than IPlease help my peopleThe poor and downtrodI thought we all wereThe children of GodGod help the outcastsChildren of God, ( She goes to Drix and lays on his chest) Drix: Starfire I love you. Starfire: I love you to. Drix: I will never leave you as long as I live. Starfire: I know. Drix: Look at me. ( Starfire looks at him.) Drix Singing: I've been a walking heartacheI've made a mess of meThe person that I've been latelyAin't who I wanna beBut you stay here right beside meAnd watch as the storm blows throughAnd I need youCause God gave me you for the ups and downsGod gave me you for the days of doubtAnd for when I think I lost my wayThere are no words here left to say, it's trueGod gave me youGave me youThere's more here than what we're seeingA divine conspiracyThat you, an angel lovelyCould somehow fall for meYou'll always be love's great martyrAnd I'll be the flattered foolAnd I need youGod gave me you for the ups and downsGod gave me you for the days of doubtAnd for when I think I lost my wayThere are no words here left to say, it's trueGod gave me youOn my own I'm onlyHalf of what I could beI can't do without youWe are stitched togetherAnd what love has tetheredI pray we never undoCause God gave me you for the ups and downsGod gave me you for the days of doubtGod gave me you for the ups and downsGod gave me you for the days of doubtAnd for when I think I lost my wayThere are no words here left to say, it's trueGod gave me you, gave me gave me you. Starfire: I love you so much. ( He give's her a passion kiss) Drix: I love you to. ( After they loved on each other she was on his chest and he was snoring) ( Me: Ok Aku Coming back what the heck? Hades: What have I done? Drix: You brought back a murderer. Drix slap's Hades upside the head Thrax: In the words of my cousin You Fruitloop! Ozzy: Haha I can't wait until the nexted chapter. Thrax: I can't either baby. Ozzy: Hey wait a min why wasn't I in this chapter? Me: You were to busy asleep I'll get ya in the nexted one. Ozzy: You better. Thrax: Claim down baby she'll keep her promise. Me: Yes I will.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: You Fruitloop look what you done!**

**( It was the middle of the night) Aku Whisper: Shhhhh sleep Starfire sleep and I won't kill you. ( Starfire wake's up and scream's) ( Aku cover's her mouth she look's at him with tears in her eyes) Aku: You shouldn't have done that now your going to pay! ( The nexted moring) Hades: AHHHHHH what happen to you? ( She was covered in her blood, with claw marks and bruise's) Drix: My baby! What have you done! ( He cries.) Thrax: Who did this. Starfire: Aku. Hades: Omg what have I done. Thrax: This is all your FALUT! IF YOU HAVEN'T BROGHT HIM BACK NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN NOW LOOK AT WHAT THAT MONSTER DID! Ozzie: Starfire please stop crying. Drix: I am here baby iam here. ( She coughs up blood) Drix: Oh my god. Hades your going to pay for this! ( Starfire closes her eyes) Hades: Starfire? Starfire! Starfire. ( The nexted day Raffik came) Raffik: All she needs is rest she will be healed in 5 days. Thrax: You're a Fruitloop Hades, A FRUITLOOP! Hades: Iam sorry. Drix: Your sorry, Your sorry for bring that monster back, You shouldn't have brought him back in the 1****st**** place you Idiot now look what has happen if she dies on me I will never forgive you. ( Drix, Ozzy and the Family but Hades Comes in) Seeing Starfire hooked up to a heart thing was heart breaking) Thrax: Don't worry sweetheart he will pay for this even Hades will pay for this. ( She opens her eyes) Starfire: Drix I want Drix. Drix: I am here. Starfire: If you ever find Hades kill him for me. ( She closes her eyes) Thrax: You don't have to tell me twice. ( Drix was crying) Ozzie: Don't cry Drips she's going to be ok. Drix: That monster will pay. Ozzie: Yes he will. ( Me: Oh no, Aku you are so dead. Thrax: I am going to. Ozzie: Hey don't give up the nexted chapter. Drix: He is going to pay and after we do what were going to do to Aku were killing Hades. Me: In the Word's of Starfire Elizabeth Book Hades you're an idiot)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: You will pay Hades!**

**( Deep in Aku's Cave Aku was praying) Aku: What have I done? Oh what have I done?( Hades Arrives) Hades: You did well. Aku: Why do you want me to kill her she has done noting to you. Hades: Iam sick of her so I hired you, I told her it was an accident that I brought you back you played the iam your friend part perfectly. Aku: I don't want to kill her. I want to be her friend. Hades: Oh your going soft on me? I can fix that. ( He grabs Aku by the Neck) Hades: If you even think of betraying me now you better think twice. ( Aku was sick of being threaten by Hades so he killed him) Aku: I love that girl like she was my own daughter you may hate her but I will not harm a child. ( After 5 days Starfire was back to laughing and loving on her family) Ozzy: Hey Starfire have you seen Hades? Starfire: No I haven't. Thrax: The Blue guy has lefted the building. Starfire: Very funny. ( In the underworld) Zeus: Brother I can not believe you even think of harming that child. Hades: What are you going to do to me? Zeus: You will be in jail for the rest of your life I can not have you kill Starfire. Guards Take him away. Hades: You can't do this to me! I AM YOUR BROTHER! I am your brother! ( Back at Aku's place) Aku: Iam so sorry Scarlett for killing you if you only knew who was behind this. ( He hold's the picture close to him) Aku: I am so sorry my little niece. ( Little did Starfire know Aku is her great uncle) He look's at the picture of Scarlett and cry's. Aku: Starfire I will never forgive myself for killing my niece but if I can still make things right between you and me I can finally live in peace. Hades you messed up my life you made me kill my flesh and blood, You maded me almost kill my great niece iam glad your dead Hades. ( At night time at Thrax's house Drix and Starfire were finally sleeping together again) Drix: I missed you. Starfire: I missed you to, Oh and iam pregnant again. Drix: Raffik told ya? Starfire: Ya your not mad are you? Drix: No I wanted a another child. Goodnight sweetheart. Starfire: Goodnight my Drix. ( Me: Awww she called him My Drix. Drix: I didn't see that coming who knew? Thrax: Oh crap you blow up my mind. Ozzy: Omg I can't believe that.) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Oh crap it's Hades.**

**( Hades escaped from Jail and went to Starfire.) Hades: Thank god Starfire your alive. Starfire: Hades sweetheart how you been? ( She give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek) Hades: I've been fine. Hades thinking: That's right who's playing who now. Starfire: I got you this. ( He opens it it's a necklace with a skull on it) Hades: What is this? Starfire: Do you like it I know you like skull's. Hades: Thank you Starfire. Starfire: Iam glad you like it well goodnight Hades. Hades: Night. Hades Thinking: So what just happen here? Aku: What are you doing here! Thrax: Aku you are not going to kill my cousin! Aku: Wait. Wait iam here to save her from that monster. Thrax: What do you mean? Hades would never hurt her he loves her like a daughter. Aku: Oh please he got you to fall for his Crap to? Thrax: What do you mean. Aku: He maded me kill Scarlett and now he's going to kill Starfire. Hades: It's true Thrax but I don't want to kill her anymore. Ozzy: Why the Sudden change of heart? Hades: She give me this. I won't harm her. Drix: You were behind this! Hades: Yes. Drix: You son of a #######! Hades: I know iam sorry. ( Me: Well Hades I hope you learn you lesson. Hades: Nope. I was just. Ozzy: Don't give away the nexted Chapter you Fruitloop! Thrax: Iam going to kill you Hades. Hades: Hahaha) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Why?**

**( In the underworld Hades was looking at a picture of Starfire when she was 10)Hades: Starfire why are you so sweet? How can you stand to look at my face? Why did your mother hate me? But you.. You love me why do you care for me? Hades Singing: I know iam ugly and mean, But you are beyond that, If there's an angel missing from heaven it's you, You are precious like a child, Beautiful, Kind and so brave, Why, How. How can you look at me with theses green eyes, How, Why. Why are you so kind to me? I never thought you loved me like a father even though I stole something precious from your world, I tried to brake to you but you just keep getting up and dusting yourself off, Why, How. How are you so sweet, I just can't make up the years, How, Why. Why are you the one villainess with a heart of gold. I would ask you to forgive me but I never told you the truth. How, Why, Why are you the one who makes my heart of stone melt? I just can't believe you are an angel in so many ways. Why, How, How can you stand to be near, A person like me? ( Back at Thrax's place) Thrax: Hades I glad your dead, you will not hurt my cousin. Thrax singing: This monster I have been friends with for so long, I can't believe I fell for your lies, You haved me with you web of lies how you even think of harming a child, She has done nothing to you, I will not let you have victory of killing my family. Ozzy singing: Even since I 1****st**** met her I wanted to protect her from harm, She is an angel the most kind heart person's I ever met, Hades if you are still alive please show mercy on the girl please iam begging you, She is Thrax's cousin there for I will protect her as if she was my family. Drix Singing: My baby, Me and you will have many years to come, I will not let that monster kill and take away what is mineee, He thinks that he will but he knows that you are well protected by me and your family, she learned to live, half aliveAnd now you want her one more timeWho do you think you are?Runnin' 'round leaving scarsCollecting a jar of heartsTearing love apartYou're gonna catch a coldFrom the ice inside your soulSo don't come back for herWho do you think you are? Starfire singing: I will go see my best friend, Hades I will see you again, You are the kindest person I ever met, You were there when my mother died you are like a father to me, My dearest Hades you will always be like family to me. If there is one wish I could have is that you would know how much I love you as a father. ( Back in the underworld) Hades Singing: I will show no mercy, I will show no emotions I will kill her with no fear, Though I still get this feeling of guilt, Why am I feeling this way does she really mean that much to me, What am I doing what am I saying, I will kill her and my heart of stone will stay the same, Starfire prepare to die, I can't wait to hear the name you'll scream! ( Starfire comes in) Starfire singing: Hades it is good to see, I missed you so much my dear. Hades singing: Yes my dear I missed you to, but iam afraid this will be the end of you, Starfire singing: Hades what are you talking about have you forgotten all those time we spent together, ( He punched her) Hades Singing: Stupid girl, You really though I liked you, I was using you and my dear girl you will die today. But 1****st**** I will let you scream. Starfire Singing: Hades what has happen to you? What have I done to you I did noting there is no reason to kill me. ( He hit her) Hades Singing: Scream a name of a person who is like a father to you I will let you scream while I rise my knife. Starfire: HADES! ( Me: Oh my god. Drix: Starfire my baby I will. Ozzy: Don't give any the nexted chapter. Thrax: If he hurt's her. Me: Why is everybody trying to give away the nexted chapter) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What?**

**Hades: Who's name did you say. Starfire: Yours. Hades: Iam like a father to you. Starfire: Of course you are. Well you were are you still going to kill me? Hades Thinking: Ok now iam torn again She said my name should I or should I not kill her? ( Drix and Starfire's Family comes in Starfire is on the floor and Hades is hold a knife) Drix: Starfire! ( Hades Grabs her) Hades: One more step and she gets it. ( Drix can she he's dead serious) Thrax: Please. Please don't hurt her. Hades: What has she ever done for me. Starfire: Please Hades let me go. ( He grabs her neck and Put's the Knife near her neck) Hades: Shut up! Oh you should know I am the one who planed for your mother to be killed by Aku. Starfire: What? Why Hades she loved you. Ah. Hades: If she loved me she should have been my wife and you should have been my wife. Starfire: Hades I love you like a father, I would never love you as a husband. Hades: You think this is a joke, I am so going to kill you. ( She look's scared, But mad and betrayed, Then she looked at him with her mad eyes he never seen that look on her before, She kicked him and punched him in the face then she gave him a bloodily nose) Starfire: I can't believe you even think I was weak, I may look weak and innocent but iam not, Thrax you can this one iam going home. ( Back at Thrax's place at night) Drix: I love you. Starfire: I love you to. ( She sleeps on his chest while he's singing) Drix Singing**: **They say I'm young, but my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation.'Till I change the talk into a conversation.I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously all the hating that faking in the paper 's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm gave the admiration of an older 's why I'm pacing back and , meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive , this is who I am.I wish you'd 's time to set me Guardian , no matter what I do, I'm still apart of you.I hope you'll always be my Guardian Angel.I wanna be the greatest in the for the money, the fame or the for the car keys, jet skis or the vacation to the West simply 'cause I love it when I write, I'm like a ' these strings 'till the melody it honestly makes me spread my calling me out without your that thought back down your spine.I'm on the ground, it's on the sides say both ways at the same days, I can't wait to my stress, elevate and , regress, each step's I take that test and I , this is who I am.I wish you'd 's time to set me Guardian , no matter what I do, I'm still apart of you.I hope you'll always be my Guardian Angel.I feel so misunderstood 'cause my intentions were you can only see that poetry can hide in the passion in philosophy of dream is in my reach.I'll find my freedom in this me now, it's a whole new my pride, I'll make you of my life, I've lived out just preached to different , this is who I am.I wish you'd 's time to set me Guardian , this is who I am.I wish you'd 's time to set me Guardian , no matter what I do, I'm still apart of you.I hope you'll always be my Guardian Angel. ( Me: Last chapter done. Ozzy: Awww I want more. Thrax: Don't worry there be more baby. Starfire: Well thank you for reading. Drix: Yes thank you. Aku: Thank you Stephanie for having me in your story. Ratigan: Me to. Scar: I love you Daughter. Starfire: Love you to. Genie: Thank you again. Hades: Starfire you will. Zeus: Shut up brother. Raffik: Claim is the key you need. Mufasa: Thank you. Me: Thank you everybody for being in this story and thank you for reading) Song: Your cruel device, Your Blood, like ice, One look, could kill, My pain, your trill. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold, but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it to much, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins, your poison, I don't want to break this chains, ( Music….) Your mouth, so hot, Your web iam caught, Your skin so wet, Black lace on sweat, I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin, I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins, your poison, I don't want to break this chains, Running deep inside my veins poison burning deep inside my veins, One look could kill, My pain, your trill,. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you, but I want it to much, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, your poison running though my veins your poison I don't want to break these chains, Poisonnnnnn.( Music….) I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it to much, I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains…. Poison. The End. **


End file.
